Coed College
by freebird22259
Summary: Sakura is going to start college, but when she arrives there it's...COED!Pairings inside. Rated for adult content.
1. Chapter 1: WTF Is Going On?

**Author's Note: Well, this would be my sixth fanfic. WOO!!! LOL! So, I'd liked to take this time to thank everyone who has read my fanfics and to welcome and hope for some new comers. I hope you guys enjoy the story! It's AU and a bit OOC.**

**Pairings: Slight: SakuxIta, SakuxSasu, SakuxNeji. Main: GaaxSaku**

**Ch. 1: WTF Is Going On!**

Sakura had just received the news from her mother. At 18, she still wasn't allowed to make the decisions about the college she would attend.

"Mom…are you sure we can afford it? I mean Fillmore University (yes, FU…lol.) is pretty expensive."

"Nonsense! It's a foreigners school. After your father died, we inherited the Haruno fortune."

"Haruno fortune? Are you serious?"

"Yes…I didn't tell you about it because I was setting a large college and living fund."

"So, you've been working all these years for no reason?"

"No, I worked all these years so that you could get a proper education. I thought that since you'd always loved seeing pictures of the ocean, why not throw you down in Florida?"

"…Thank you mom!"

Sakura quickly hugged her mother and asked about the details of the college and when she was set to leave.

"Tomorrow?!"

"Yes! Isn't it great! You'll be going back to my home country! You've always lived in Japan and over the years, your English has been mastered!"

"True…so, this is supposed to be a nice school right?"

"Right. Better get packing! I have already transferred your college fund down there and I have included about…$300,000 extra."

"$300,000 extra…How much money did we inherit?" Sakura's mother looked down shyly.

"Around 10 billion."

"1-1-10 BILLION!!!"

"Yes…"

"Wow…that's going to have you set for at least another10 years!"

"Oh, one more thing Sakura. I have bought you a new swimsuit and some new clothes. I left the shoe shopping to you which you can do when you find a friend down in Florida to take you."

"Wow…thanks mom, but you didn't have to do that." _'Great! Mom's sense of fashion is to make me look like an old lady!'_

"Come on Sakura, let's see your new clothes. I really hope that you like them."

Sakura followed her mother upstairs and into her bedroom where she was presented with the first outfit. Sakura gasped. It was a black and red anarchy tank top that showed a small amount of tummy and a pair of red pants with scattered chains.

"Mom…why did you buy me that?"

"I thought that it was time to stop treating you like a baby and buy the things you like. Here's the arm covers that go with it."

The arm covers were red with black anarchy symbols. Sakura looked at them then looked at her mother who had turned to get the next outfit. It was a black long-sleeved shirt with a heartogram that faded into several shades of blue. The pants were dark blue and had at least ten pockets. The arm covers that went with the outfit were black leather and they just covered her hands. The third outfit her mom pulled out nearly sent Sakura flying into the bathroom to changed right then and there. It was a purple hoodie with a black dragon design. The pants were dark purple and had crisscross chains going down the back of her pants. Sakura loved dragons!

"Just one more outfit hunny."

As soon as Sakura's mm turned around, she thought she was going to melt. Sakura had never been allowed to have mesh clothing and now she had an entire outfit made of it. She looked at the bright red silk tank top under the black mesh tank top. It was the same on her pants except they were red jeans with black mesh over the top. Sakura's mom gave her the two sets of mesh arm covers, one black and one red, that came up to her elbows.

"Oh, I almost forgot your bathing suit and pjs!"

Sakura paled at the mention of both, remembering how her mom had always made her wear childish things. However, when Sakura's mother return with a purple tank top and short purple shorts with black skulls, Sakura almost jumped for joy. Then she saw that there was two more sets, one red and one blue. Sakura almost dreaded seeing her new "bathing suit" when her mother turned around. What she didn't expect was to see a black and dark green bikini. Even more surprising was what would cover her breasts…Two dark green skulls with crossbones. The bottoms had dark green skulls with crossbones on them, but Sakura still couldn't get over the fact that the top was two dark green skulls with crossbones. As her mother sat down the bikini, she picked up the next one. It was black and had orange pentagrams on it. The next one was pink with black mesh coating. Sakura instantly fell in love with her clothes. And the to her surprise, her mother reached for something in her closet again. When she turned around, Sakura was greeted with a beautiful silk, dark red halter dress. It would reach about mid-thigh on her. Also, her mother handed her a pair of lace-up, satin, red wedge shoes. Sakura figured that they would lace up to about mid-calf.

"Wow mom…where did you find this dress?"

"I didn't find it."

"What?"

"I made it. It fits your exact measurements."

"Really? Why?"

"I'm sure you'll find some reason to wear it."

Sakura looked at her mother whose eyes were gleaming with hidden secrets.

"What do you know that I don't?"

"Oh nothing dear. Listen, the school is located next to an all girls school that's also mostly for foreigners, so you'll be close to a lot of other girls. I want you to make some friends Sakura. Oh, before I forget, I have also bought you a laptop. I had anarchy symbols painted on it okay?"

"Really? Thanks mom! I'm sure I'll love it!"

"Well, let's get you packed up."

**The Next Day:**

Sakura's flight had arrived early. She wasn't expected at the college for another three hours. As she walked outside to hail a cab, she bumped into a girl.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry. I didn't see you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Sakura leaned down to help the girl pick up her folders.

"Are you new around here?"

"Yeah…can you tell?"

"Just a little. Most people would even bother apologizing to you if they bumped into you. I'm Ino." said the girl with blond hair and medium blue eyes.

"Sakura, nice to meet you."

"So, where are you headed?"

"FU…er…Fillmore University."

"Are you visiting your brother or boyfriend or something?"

"No, I'm attending college there."

"No way! So, you're the girl who bought her way into the school."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"I think you better come with me."

Sakura picked up her bags and the other girl waved down a cab. Sakura put her bags in the trunk and climbed in next to Ino. As soon as they arrived at the school, Ino grabbed her and started to pull her away from her University.

"Where are we going?"

"To my school for a minute. I want you to meet my friends okay?"

"Okay!"

Sakura brightened at the prospect of meeting new people. As soon as they walked into Ino's room, Ino was tackled by about three different girls.

"Get off me! I want to introduce you guys to someone."

They all looked up at her and gave her a smile. Sakura smiled back before setting her bags down.

"I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Haruno? Are you from Japan?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Is she going to school here Ino?"

"Nope. She's a special student."

"Special as in?"

"She's going to FU."

"NO WAY!" All three girls screamed.

"What's the big deal about FU?"

"She doesn't know?" A blond girl asked.

"Know what?!" All three started slightly and then smiled at her.

"Let us introduce ourselves then we will show you around your campus. We have to go over there for tutoring anyway."

"You have to have tutoring?"

"No, we tutor other students. My name is Temari by the way. My brothers go to FU." said a girl with blond hair and eyes.

"I'm Tenten." said a girl with dark brown hair a chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm Hinata." (no stutter in this story k.) said a girl with purple-ish black hair and really light blue eyes.

"Are you ready to see your campus Sakura?"

"Sure."

Before they left, Sakura asked to use the bathroom. We she gazed into the mirror she realized that she looked like crap.

"Hold on guys! I have to change and redo my make-up!"

"Okay."

Sakura walked into the room with the girls and rummaged through one of her bags for her hairbrush, red lipstick, black eye shadow, black mascara, and black eyeliner. She rummage through another bag and pulled out her deodorant and perfume and rummage through one of her clothes bags. She pulled out her black and red anarchy tank top that, red pants with scattered chains, and anarchy arm covers. The girls looked at her clothes and smiled.

"We liked your style."

"Thanks."

"You're so lucky that you can wear these kinds of clothes on campus."

"You aren't allowed to?"

"No. They say they are dangerous."

"Dangerous how?"

"Exactly. Nobody knows? You'll be getting a uniform you know."

"A uniform…great. How long do I have to wear it. Well, you get up at six AM and schools out by three PM. After that you are free to change."

"Good. Any longer than that and I would have to run around in my undies."

They all laughed and Sakura went back into the bathroom. She quickly pulled off her clothes and put on her deodorant. Then she pulled on her clothes and realized that the tank top showed a bit more skin than she thought it would, but she didn't care. She put on her make-up and ran a brush through her black hair that reached the middle of her back. The she sprayed a little bit of the Beyond Paradise on her. (Estee Lauder smells amazing). When she walked out of the bathroom, the other girls praised her look.

"Wow. The black complements your beautiful emerald green eyes Sakura."

"Thank you."

"I love your clothes!"

"Thank you."

Sakura blushed slightly and realized that the girls had changed into their dark blue school uniforms. It consisted of a button-up dark blue shirt and a dark blue, mid-thigh skirt. They had on dark blue high heels as well.

"Is that the uniform for this school?"

"Yes, this is Augustine University's uniform."

"What color will mine be?"

"Red and black."

"Yes! My favorite colors!" All the girls laughed.

"Hey Sakura, do you want some help with your bags?"

"Sure."

All five girls had one bag as they walked back across the street. They pressed a button on the intercom and a female voice answer.

"This is Shizune. How may I help you?"

"We are going to show a new student around."

"Who is the student?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"As yes, the girl. I'll buzz you in."

The gates began to open and all five girl walked into the building. They headed toward the office before Sakura asked a question.

"Where is everybody?"

"They are still in class."

"What time is it?"

"It's 2:59. Why?"

"Just curious. Why do you guys get out so early?"

"He have to be up at 4 AM."

"That's brutal!"

"I know! We're here."

Ino pushed open the door and all five girls marched inside. Sakura was greeted by a very stiff looking woman named Shizune. However her posture settled into a relaxed position when Sakura smiled at her and said hello.

"Are you the new student?"

"Yes."

"Welcome to Fillmore University."

"Thank you! Are you the Dean?"

"No, I am the secretary. Miss Tsunade is the Dean. You will not meet her today however. So, here is your schedule and your uniform."

"Thank you."

Sakura stuffed the schedule into her pocket and put her uniform in one of her clothes bags. As they walked back into the hall, Sakura looked at them.

"So, what room are you staying in?"

"Umm…" Sakura pulled the paper out of her pants and looked before stuffing in back in her pocket. "345."

"No way!"

"What?"

"Nothing…nothing. Listen, we'll take you around the campus as soon as the tutoring session ends. Do you want to come with us?"

"Sure."

"Great, you'll meet some of the best students here…and my brother."

"Cool."

Sakura smiled and followed the girls into an empty room. They placed her bags into the closet, except for her computer bag. Sakura set that on a desk and walked into the bathroom beside the hall. While Sakura was in the bathroom, ten guys walked into the tutoring room. Ino shut the door, forgetting all about Sakura. Just before they began heir tutoring session, there was a soft rap at the door. Ino answered it and slapped herself in the head.

"Sorry Sakura! I forgot you weren't in here!"

"It's alright."

Sakura walked into the classroom and stopped by the front desk. She talked to Tenten for a minute before someone cleared their throat. Sakura turned toward the sound and her eyes widened a little.

"Ino, are you going to tell us who this is?"

"Oh sorry guys. This is Sakura Haruno."

"Is she a new tutor?"

"Not exactly…"

Ino looked at Sakura and Sakura straightened her posture a little before bowing slightly.

"Konnichiwa…er…damn…" Sakura stood up straight and rubbed the back of her head before smiling. "Hi. Sorry, old habits die hard."

"Okay guys, introduce yourself."

A boy with long coffee colored hair and eyes so light blue they were almost white (sorry no pretty pearl colored eyes) stood up and smiled at her.

"I am Neji, Hinata's cousin. Nice to meet ya." Sakura smiled back.

"Hi.

Next, a boy with blond hair and startling blue eyes stood.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Hi." Sakura smiled.

Next, a boy with brown hair and eyes stood.

"I am Kiba. This is Akamaru." The little puppy yipped and Sakura could resist leaning forward to pet the dog as he sniffed her feet.

"He so cute!" Sakura smiled at Kiba.

Next, a boy with brown hair and eyes stood. He was slightly bigger than the rest.

"I'm Kankuro, Temari's brother."

"I can see the resemblance. Nice to meet you."

Next a boy with black hair and almost black eyes stood.

"I am Sasuke."

"Hi."

Next a boy almost identical to Sasuke stood. He was slightly older.

"I'm Itachi. Sasuke is my younger brother."

"I could tell. Nice to meet you."

Next a boy with shoulder length brown air and dark brown eyes stood.

"I'm Shikamaru." _'She looks troublesome.'_

"Nice to meet you."

Next a boy with black hair and black sunglasses stood.

"I'm Shino."

"Hello."

Next a boy with black hair, bushy eyebrows, and nearly black eyes stood.

"I'm Lee. Very nice to meet you Sakura."

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you too Lee."

And last a boy with dark red hair, jade eyes, and a red Kanji love tattoo on his forehead (he has eyebrows mkay.) stood. He looked at her coolly.

"Gaara." was all he said.

"Hi Gaara."

"He's my youngest brother Sakura."

"I see."

When the introductions had finished, the tutoring began. Sakura grabbed her bag and sat on the couch in the corner of the room. She pulled out her laptop and began to do the equations with ease that the girls were explaining. Sakura quickly pulled out her schedule and began to type it on her computer.

**_1st Period: Advanced Chemistry Teacher: Orochimaru_**

**_2nd Period: Advanced Literature Teacher: Jiraya_**

**_3rd Period: Advanced English Teacher: Gai_**

_**Lunch **_

**_4th Period: Debate Teacher: Kurenai_**

**_5th Period: Advanced Art Teacher: Anko_**

**_6th Period: Advanced Photography Teacher: Azuma_**

_**After School Activity: Karate Teacher: Kakashi**_

(This is her schedule for the entire year. They take them all at the same time, all year round because it is my school, my fanfic, my rules. LOL!)

After Sakura had typed her schedule, she e-mailed her mother telling her about the trip and the people she had already met. She also said that she didn't see what the big deal about FU was. The people were nice and she had met some girls from the neighboring school. They had instantly become friends. So what was the big deal? Little did Sakura know that she was about to get the surprise of her life.

**Author's Note: Well, what do you think? I hope you guys like it. I will be starting on the next chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Holy Shit!

**Author's Note: Well, I'm glad that you guys liked the first chapter. I hope you guys like this one too!**

**Disclaimer: I can't believe I forgot my disclaimer on my first chapter! I own nothing lol! Except for my creativity!**

**Ch. 2: Holy Shit!**

"And that concludes our tutoring session."

"Remember, we have to stay an extra hour tomorrow."

"So Ino, you never did tell us what Sakura is doing here." Sakura looked up.

"I'm a new student." Sakura smiled.

All the guys burst out laughing and then turned toward her.

"That's funny! But seriously, what are you doing here? Visiting your boyfriend or brother or something?"

"No! I'm a new student here!" All the guys turned toward the other girls.

"Is she serious?"

"Yes she is a new student." said Temari.

"NO WAY! How did she get in?"

"What the hell is going on?!" Sakura screamed and everyone looked at her.

"You don't know?" Sakura walked toward Neji's desk and smiled sweetly at him while.

"Know what?"

"This is an all guy's school." Sakura burst out laughing, but soon realized that he was dead serious.

"No…DAMN IT MOM!"

Sakura grabbed her bag and darted out into the hall. The other girls and the guys were hot on her trail until she bumped into someone. As she fell to the floor, her computer bag went flying behind her to land in Gaara's hands.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" asked Ino.

"Son of a bitch! I'm sorry…"

Sakura looked up at a wall of hard rock muscle under a tight black shirt, dark eyes, and…silver hair? This guy didn't look so old? Who is he? As if he read her thoughts, he answered her questions.

"I'm Kakashi. The karate teacher here. Before you ask, no I'm not that old. I'm 32."

"I wasn't going to…"

"It's okay. Are you the new student?"

At the question, murmurs could be heard by the gathering of people looking at the exchange. Sakura look around and then back at Kakashi.

"Yes."

"Welcome to Fillmore University. You're the first and only girl who has ever attended school here. Congratulations!"

When she realized that it was all true, her head fell back to the floor.

"You have to be kidding me! I'm going to kill her!"

"Kill who?"

"MY MOTHER!" Sakura looked up at the laughing teacher.

"I take it you didn't know this was an all boys university then."

"No I didn't know…damn. Oh well, I guess I'll just have a lot of guy friends then."

"Hey, don't forget about us."

"I won't Temari. Oh shit, my computer! Where is it?!"

"I have it."

Sakura jumped up off the floor and ran toward Gaara, grabbed the computer bag, and hugged him. However, when he tried to land a punch to her head, she threw the bag at Temari and back flipped out of the way. The second she landed, she took a defensive stance.

"She's pretty good Kakashi."

"Yes she is."

"What the fuck was that?!"

"You left your schedule in the room and I read it. I saw that you Karate. I wanted to test your skills."

"You wanted to test my skills? You wanted to… oh I'll show you my skills seeing as how you guys are about to go to the class."

"Sakura I wouldn't challenge Ga…"

"Shut up Temari. Deal, show me what you can do."

Sakura grabbed her computer bag and looked at Temari.

"Can you take me to my room please?"

"Sure. We'll just follow Gaara."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Sakura didn't like that little tone in her voice. When they reached Sakura's room, Gaara began to unlock the door.

"Oh hell no!"

"What? You've never seen anyone enter a room?"

"……" Sakura hung her head and started to mumble profanities.

"What's wrong with her Temari?"

"She has the same room as you."

Gaara eyes got huge. He looked at his sister then and Sakura.

"Are you serious?"

"Perfectly."

"Temari…I don't think I can do this."

"Do what?"

"This! I can't share a room with a college boy! I could handle going to an all boy's college, but co-ed rooms? That just spells trouble!"

"Why? It's just Gaara."

"Just Gaara? Just Gaara! I might get jumped in the middle of the night by a hormone crazed 18 year old guy!"

"19." said Gaara."

"Whatever!"

"You don't have to worry about that. I wouldn't touch you. I'm not like that."

Sakura stopped fuming for a moment and looked at Gaara.

'**_Is he gay?' _**asked Inner Sakura.

Sakura quickly looked at his clothes. Tight black shirt hugging rock hard muscles, black arm covers, and black pants with chains.

'_He doesn't look gay.' **'No, just sexy as hell.'**__'Shut up perv! Does this mean that he respects girls…no he doesn't look the type…wait…he thinks I'm not good enough for him! That bastard! Well, we'll just see what he thinks when we go to sleep tonight!'_

Sakura was smiling when she looked back at Gaara.

"Okay, I'll do it."

There was a bittersweet edge to her voice that made everyone do a double-take before entering the room. Sakura looked around, liking what she was seeing.

"This school allows long term students to paint their rooms." explained Hinata.

The walls were red with black anarchy symbols everywhere, two beds (one without covers, one with black satin sheets), two dark red desks, two closets without doors, one Surround Sound CD player, and…ONE BATHROOM WITHOUT A LOCK?! What kind of place is this?

"Nice room Gaara."

"Thanks. The right side is yours."

Sakura nodded her head and the five girls began to put up all of Sakura's clothes, shoes, CDs, make-up, and weapons up.

"Am I allowed to keep my weapons?"

"As long as you don't use them inside the school and outside of karate class."

"Great."

Gaara threw his book bag on his bed, picked up a pair of gray jogging pants and a black shirt, and walked into the bathroom and changed. After he finished changing, he sat on his bed checking Sakura out.

'_Long black hair, deep emerald green eyes, creamy skin, toned body from what I can see of it, nice ass, big…'_

"Gaara!"

"If you're done staring at my chest, could you tell me what I supposed to wear to karate class?"

"A pair of pants and a shirt."

"Is a pair of red track pants and a black sports bra okay?"

"I guess so." _'Why is she asking me? There have never been any girls here before.'_

Gaara walked out the door, leaving the girls to finish unpacking. About ten minutes later, they were finished.

"Tenten, what time is it?"

"Almost 5:30. Why?"

"What time does the class start?"

"…5:30."

"WHAT?!"

"I wonder why Gaara didn't tell us what time it was before he left? We could have put your things up later." said Temari.

'_HE KNEW! THAT POMPOUS ASSHOLE!'_

Sakura grabbed her clothes and quickly changed. When she ran out of the bathroom, the other girls looked at her.

"What?"

"You're going dressed like that?"

"Yes."

"And you're worried about getting jumped at night?"

"Bite me Ino! They are more comfortable to fight in!"

"Right."

"If some guy touches me, he will be pulling back a bloody stump!"

"Well…okay then."

"Does one of you know where they hold the class?"

"We all do."

"Can you guys run in high heels?"

"Yeah."

"Good, let's go!"

Sakura grabbed an elastic band and her gloves before running out of the room after the girls. She braided her hair on the way to the field and when they got there, there was a fight in progress. Sakura was seven minutes late and when Kakashi saw them, he called off the fight.

"Sorry Sensei! My pompous asshole of a roommate forgot to tell where to come for the class." Sakura bowed apologetically, but inside she was smiling.

"It's okay Sakura. Class! This is our new student. Sakura Haruno. You will treat her as an equal. Understand?" It was only then that Sakura was aware of all the eyes on her.

"Yes Sensei!"

"No Sensei. She's a girl! Girls can't beat guys in karate! They are too fragile." Sakura turned around, a vein in her head throbbing, her fist clinched.

"With one of you said that?" she demanded.

"I did." Sasuke stepped forward.

"Mr. Uchiha, why did you say such a thing?"

"Because it's true."

"Excuse me Kakashi Sensei. Would you care if I hand his ass to him?"

"Not at all. Be careful, he's our second best student."

Sakura walked into the middle of the field and took a fighting stance. Sakura did the same but before they fought, she pulled on her black leather gloves and flexed her fingers.

"Those leather gloves are going to stop you from getting your ass kicked."

Before Sasuke had time to say anything else, he was flying through the air. He landed with a grunt a good five feet away. Sasuke jumped up and charged her, but he was kicked into the air. Sakura jumped up and put her foot in the middle of his stomach, slamming him into the ground, jumping off him, and back flipping a couple of times before sliding back into her fighting stance. Sasuke struggled to catch his breath before once again standing. Out of nowhere, he threw a senbon. It hit her exposed stomach, but she didn't even flinch. Sakura looked at the senbon, smiled, pulled it out, and with surprising speed, force, and accuracy, threw it into the same spot on his stomach. He took a step back and removed the senbon before flinging it onto the ground. He charged her once again, but Sakura flipped behind him, grabbed both of his arms, and pushed him to the ground. She straddled his back and Kakashi called the match.

"Sakura wins."

A lot of the guys were shouting and a few were whistling. She wasn't sure if that was because she had beat Sasuke or if it was because of the tantalizing amount of skin shown. Sakura released his arms, allowing him to turn over before bending down and saying,

"Do you still think I'm too fragile or that girls can't beat boys."

"No. You did…good."

"Good? HA! You just had your ass handed to you man!" said Kiba.

"Shut up Kiba."

"Kiba?! Where?! Is Akamaru here?"

"Yes."

At the mentioning of his name, Akamaru darted toward her and jumped into her arm, licking her cheek.

"That's weird. He never jumps into anybody arms. Not even mine."

Sakura smiled at him, knowing that she'd already won him over. And through the dog no less!

"So, where are you guys from anyway?"

"All of us at the university are from the US. We just have Japanese parents so we were able to attend the university. What about you?"

"My mom is American, but I lived in Japan my entire life. Explains my fighting skills, yes?"

"That's cool. So did your parents stay in Japan?"

"My mom did."

"What about your dad."

"Dad…died two years ago."

"Oh…" was all Kiba could manage to say. He looked down at his feet.

"Hey, it's no big deal." Sakura smiled assuredly at the group of males, realizing that she new them all. "Did I meet all of you this morning?"

"Yes."

"That's funny. How many students go here Kakashi Sensei?"

"100. Each class here has only 10 students. You are our eleventh student."

"Really? I wonder why mom picked this school."

"_Sakura, you really should start dating more…"_

"OH NO!"

"What?!" said Kakashi.

"I just realized why!"

Sakura didn't say anything more because just then, there was a voice over the intercom. Shizune's voice.

"Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Ino, and Gaara. Please report to the office."

After they had all reached the office, they were met by a blond woman with blue eyes and a huge chest.

'_She's only slightly bigger than me…huh…wow…I never realized that my chest was that big.'_

"Sakura?"

"Yes."

"Welcome to FU."

"Thank you. I'm glad to be here."

"I'm going to explain the three rules for you."

"Okay."

"No going out after 1 AM, no bringing people into your room after 1AM unless they plan to sleep there, and no swimming without your bathing suit."

"There's a pool here?"

"Yes…didn't your mom tell you?"

"No."

"Oh, one more thing. You are allowed to do whatever you want on weekends and you don't have to be at your dorm at any given time as long as Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, or Kiba are with you. They are the only people that have keys. Otherwise, you'll be trying to climb to your room on the third floor."

Tsunade chuckled a little and handed Sakura two boxes.

"What's this?"

"One is a package from your mother and the other is your high heels that go with your uniform."

"Thank you Tsunade."

"You're welcome. Gaara, see to it that Sakura knows where everything is and see to it that she isn't jumped in the middle of the night by hormone crazed college guys."

"See Ino, I told you."

"Shut up Sakura."

"You four," she pointed at Temari, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. "Are wanted back at your school. Now."

"Okay. Bye Sakura. We'll see you tomorrow. And we will be trying to figure out what's in the big bag that you wouldn't let us open."

"Not a chance Ino. Bye guys."

Sakura waved to her friends as Gaara led her back toward their room.

"So, do you like the school so far?"

"Yes. Did you think I was good?"

"Yes you are good. I don't think you could beat me though."

"I guess we'll have to see one day huh?"

"Okay."

Sakura and Gaara walked in companionable silence until they reached their room, which was full of guys.

"Sakura! You were good! Believe it!" Sakura chuckled and began to rummage through one of her drawers but turned around to the gather of guys.

"Do we have to do anything else for the night that requires leaving our rooms?"

"No, you send one of your roommates to get the dinner for both of you and then you set the trays outside your door when you're done."

"Okay. You guys don't care if I walk around in my night clothes do you?"

"No." was the immediate answer.

'_Pervs…the whole lot of them.'** 'Hot pervs who are checking out your ass right now.'** 'I know. Poor guys have been in an all guy's university for far too long.'_

Sakura found her green and black skull pjs and walked into the bathroom after grabbing her deodorant, brush, make-up remover, and perfume. Sakura shut the door and listened to the murmurs outside the door while she changed.

"Dude, you are so lucky! We've all been here for three years and you get to sleep with the only female student!"

"I'm not sleeping with her. We're just sleeping in the same room."

"Right."

"Although, she is pretty hot." said Gaara.

'_He wouldn't touch me my ass…is it a bad idea to wear short shorts and a tank top in front of them?'** 'Probably.'** 'Oh well.'_

After Sakura had put on her pjs and deodorant, she unbraided her hair and brushed it until it flowed like liquid silk. She quickly removed the rest of her make-up, making sure to leave no black on her eyes, and sprayed a few puffs of her perfume on. She gathered up her practice clothes and threw them into the hamper she had set up earlier. When she opened the door, all of the guys noses were assaulted with the wonderful smell of Estee Lauder and there eyes were graced with a picture of beauty. Her long black hair shined and her clothes clung tight to her curves. Her long, toned, smooth legs were praised by all the males who now had a body problem. They couldn't let her see…but how to get her out of the room?

"Sakura, would you please go down to the cafeteria we passed on the way to the room and get us all something to eat?"

"Sure."

Sakura walked out of the room, her hips swaying slightly. All the guys were practically panting by the time the door closed.

"Are you sure you aren't favored by the gods?" asked Itachi.

"Maybe. She's hot as hell."

All the guys stared at Gaara who had never said anything like that before.

"Okay, I'm finally going to admit it. I'm a perv. Just check the bottom of my closet, it's filled with Icha Icha books. Whoever wrote those books ought to be praised."

"You bitched every time we had to read it in lit. class." said Shikamaru.

"Yeah well, I was trying to hide the fact that I'm…"

"That you're what?"

"Hungry. What's that?"

"Cheese burgers and fries."

"Really? We never used to get this." said Itachi.

"Thank my mom. She made a huge donation to the school and we'll be eating…" Sakura pulled out a list of school lunches that her mom had sent her. "Steak, burgers, ramen, sushi, roast chicken, fried chicken, fish, and stuff like that. Did you guys want desert?"

"No." said all the guys.

"Are you sure? It's red velvet cake with strawberries and whipped cream."

"Wow, how much money did your mom donate?" said Naruto

"Enough to feed you good food." Sakura giggled when she said it. "I'll get some after you guys are finished okay."

Sakura quickly passed the food around and looked down at her package. She ripped the tape and saw what her mom had sent.

"Mom sent three advanced copies of her books…"

"Books?" Sakura quickly shut the box and slid it under her bed.

"Yep, mom writes books."

"What type of books?"

"You guys might want to eat before the kitchen closes."

All of them dug into their food, still curious about what she was hiding.

**Author's Note: Well, do you want to take a guess at what type of books her mom writes? You'll get a cookie if you guess right! I hope you guys liked the chapter. Reviews are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3: That's Hard To Believe

**Author's Note: Well, a few people got cookies for guessing what type of book Sakura's mom writes! More cookies for you! YAY! I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Your words are like razor wire and here I am…bloody and ensnared. -Me…please don't take my quote. (I own nothing except my quote and creativity.)**

**Ch. 3:That's Hard To Believe**

After they had finished eating, Sakura took the tray back down the hall to get their dessert. The guys finished their discussion.

"I was trying to hide the fact that I'm a perv."

"Oh…I wonder what she has in the box?" said Neji

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." said Naruto

"This is very troublesome." said Shikamaru.

Naruto walked over to her bed and pulled the box out while Itachi watched the door. As Naruto lifted the flaps of the box, his jaw dropped to the floor.

"What's in there?" asked Sasuke.

"You guys aren't going to believe…"

"She's coming!"

Naruto quickly slid the box back under the bed. When Sakura strolled into the room, she handed out the desserts. Unfortunately for her though, the guys weren't focused on eating, but watching her eat. She dipped one fat strawberry into the whipped cream and popped it into her mouth. She dipped her finger into the cream and licked it off her finger, completely unaware of what she was doing to the guys…or was she? (Insert Audrey's evil laugh here.) The guys had to turn away to prevent a repeat of their bodies reaction to her. As they ate their cake and strawberries, Sakura was laughing on the inside.

'_Did you see the look on their faces!'** 'You are so mean…and one day it's going to get you in trouble…but that was funny.'**_

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"We're done."

"Okay, I'll take the trays for you guys."

Sakura got up and walked toward them, swaying her hips. A few of the guys got an eyeful of cleavage as she bent to take their trays from their hands. When one guys wasn't look at her chest, another was looking at her ass. The short shorts slipped up her legs, almost becoming too short. As she walked out of the room, the guys groaned.

"This is going to be very troublesome year." said Shikamaru.

"Or a very interesting one." said Itachi with a pervish smile.

"What are you planning?" asked Neji

"A little fun with her and her friends." said Itachi.

"Oh yeah…now that she's here, the girls from next door will be allowed to come over here…that means five hot girls…for hours on end…here." said Naruto.

"This could prove to be…beneficial." said Sasuke.

"What could be beneficial?" asked Sakura.

"Having another tutor. Are you any good with math?"

"Very. I had advanced Calculus in my senior year."

"Good, that's what we need help in. Would you like to help tutor us?"

"Sure. If you guys get stuck on something, you can just come by and see me here."

"Yeah, it sucks having to take the class again."

"Again? How many classes do you have to take?"

"Eight in total."

"What are they?"

"Advanced Calculus, Advanced English, Advanced Literature, Advanced Art, Advanced Photography, Debate, Advanced Chemistry, and Karate."

"Wow. I have all the same classes…except for the Calculus."

Just then, there was a knock at their door. Sakura got up to answer it and was greeted by A brown haired and eyed man, slightly taller than her, with caring eyes.

"Sakura?"

"Yes? Can I help you Mr.?"

"My name is Iruka."

"Iruka Sensei. How may I help you?"

"Well, I understand that you graduated with a 4.5 in Calculus in your 11th grade year and a 4.5 in Advanced Calculus in your senior year."

"Yes."

"Would you consider being my student aide?"

"Sure. When is the class?"

"During lunch."

"Speaking of lunch, are you enjoying the school's new menu for teachers?"

"Immensely. You must thank your mother for me. Oh, you don't have to wear your uniform to the class okay."

"Umm…okay."

"Thank you!"

Iruka waved and Sakura shut the door. She smiled innocently at the group of boys gaping at her.

"What?"

"4.5?"

"Yes. I told you I was good at math."

"No kidding."

"Looks like I'm your new teacher. Just so you guys know, I won't hesitate to spank you if your naughty." Sakura smiled at them seductively.

The guys head immediately filled with thoughts of her…

"Woah guys, I was just kidding."

"What?" They all asked, still slightly dazed.

"Look down."

They did and saw the very distinctive bulges in their pants. A few of the guys blushed and a few of them cursed, but only one of them kept thinking his dirty thoughts.

"GAARA!"

"Hmm…what?"

"Stop thinking about me."

"Who said I was?"

Sakura blushed and look away when he stood. His erection was probably the most prominent one in the entire room, meaning that he was fucking huge!

"Dude! Put that thing away before you poke someone's eyes out!" said Kankuro.

Gaara instantly realized what was wrong and walked into the hallway. Once in the hallway, he ran outside like a something was chasing him. Sakura called his name, but it was too late, he was gone. She turned a murderous glare on the group of boys standing before her laughing.

"Assholes!"

"What did we do?" asked Kankuro.

"How could you be so cruel to your brother?! God!"

Sakura ran out the door and after Gaara. But she had to stop for a moment. If she was Gaara, where would she run?

'_He likes dark, secluded places…basement? No…roof!'_

Sakura ran towards the flight of stairs that she thought lead to the roof. Sure enough it did. She quickly flew up the stairs and shot out onto the roof. Sure enough, Gaara was sitting there with his eyes closed.

"Gaara?" His eyes shot open.

"Sakura? Why did you follow me?"

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"I'm fine."

"What Kankuro said was cruel."

"Not unusual."

"You're used to being picked on?"

"Yes."

"You know what I think?"

"No and I don't really care." a flash of hurt shone through her eyes, but she quickly wiped the emotion away. Gaara didn't miss it though. Sakura smiled at him.

"I think they are jealous because you are bigger than they are."

Gaara was pretty sure his jaw hit the ground as he regarded her. Sakura giggled a little and walked forward and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll see you back in the room Gaara."

Twice. Twice in one day she had touched him without flinching or being forced to. He had never met any girl who wanted to touch him, let alone kiss him. Just as she turned to walk away, she spoke.

"Come on, I'll race you."

Sakura took off running and Gaara was hot on her heels. Sakura was laughing and Gaara tried to keep up with her. He was doing pretty well and when they reached the room, we grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him. She was laughing and the other guys jaws looked unhinged. Gaara smiled at them. They were so fucking jealous! Sakura pried herself from his grip and turned to face him.

"I won, so what do I get?"

"What do you want?"

"Hmm…I don't know. I'll get back to you on that." Sakura smiled and walked toward her closet. She pulled out a bag and a box. As she squatted to search through the bag and box, she felt eyes scanned her, but when she looked up, everyone was talking amongst themselves. It was only then that she realized Lee wasn't there. She twisted and sat down on the floor.

"Where's Lee?"

"Lee?" said Naruto.

"Yes. Black hair…"

"Oh. He doesn't hang out with us." said Sasuke.

"Why?"

"He's…weird." said Neji. Sakura fixed them all with a murderous glance.

"Gaara, do you feel the same way?"

"No. He never would talk to me."

"I see." Sakura got up and started to walk toward the door when she heard,

"Who would want to hang out with the little freak anyway? He looks weird and he freaks me out."

Sakura whirled around and ran toward Neji. When she was within punching distance, she let him have it. He flew back into Naruto and when he sat up, he looked at her.

"What the hell?! That fucking hurt! Did you hit me with jewelry on or something?"

"No." and to prove it Sakura lifted her hands. "You got off easy compared to what I'd normally do."

Sakura turned and walked out the door to find Lee's room. She Sakura found the last room at the end or the hall, she found the name cards "Haku" and "Lee". Sakura knocked on the door a few times and a boy with really long dark hair and dark eyes answered.

"Who are you?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"What do you want?"

"Is Lee here?"

"Why? You aren't here to pick on him are you?"

"No! I met him this morning and I'd like to talk to him." Haku narrowed his eyes for a moment.

"Okay. You seem sincere."

After Sakura had entered the room, she saw Lee on his bed. He was wearing a pair of baggy track pants.

'_Nice body…bad Sakura! You're supposed to be getting to know him and his roommate!'_

"Lee, is this your friend?"

"Sakura? What are you doing here? She's okay Haku."

Haku dropped his guard and smiled at her.

"Now that I know you're serious, I'm Haku."

"Sakura. Nice to meet you. I'm here to talk to you Lee and to meet your roommate."

"Why do you want to talk to me?"

"Because you're nice."

"Really?"

"Does this look like the face of a liar?" she pulled off a cute pout causing them all to laugh.

"I like her Lee. She's nice."

"Yes, she is."

"Do you want to have lunch with us tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry, I can't…well, I can if you have calculus class."

"We do. Are you in the class to?" said Haku.

"Sorta. I'm going to be help Iruka Sensei teach it."

"Sensei?" said Lee.

"Old habits die hard."

"So you're from Japan then?" said Lee.

"Yes."

"Cool. So you'll eat with us tomorrow then?" said Lee.

"Yeah! I look forward to it. Is it okay if I drag a friend along?"

"Sure…as long as it isn't Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Kiba, Itachi, or Shino." said Haku.

"How about Gaara?"

"He's never talked to us before. He actually just recently started to associate with people." said Haku.

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know. I think it has something to do with his parents." said Haku.

"His parents?"

"He never talks about them, but when he's alone…you can see it in his eyes." said Haku.

"See what?"

"An immense sadness." said Lee. He threw his legs up over the edge of the bed and sat up.

Something gripped Sakura's heart and she felt as though she might cry. When her eyes began to mist over, Haku spoke to her.

"Do not cry Sakura. He'll be okay."

"I know, but…I just wish there was some way I could find out what he's hiding."

"Maybe you'll be the person to do it." said Haku.

"Maybe…I'm really glad I met you guys."

"I'm glad I met you too Sakura. Lee can always use another friend, as could I."

Sakura walked toward Haku and Lee and gave them a hug.

"Thanks guys. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay. Good night Sakura." said Lee.

"Night Sakura." said Haku.

Sakura waved and then started to walk back to her dorm. But when she tried to open her door, she realized it was locked. She knocked on the door, but heard no movement inside. Just when she was about to give up, the door opened. Sakura was instantly suspicious and drew her hidden senbon from her shorts band. She nudged the door open and looked into the dark room. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and flung her senbon in that direction. She smiled when she heard a grunt of pain. She raced forward and flipped, landing directly in front of the light switch. When she flipped it on, she was greeted with a very angry male.

"DAMN YOU SAKURA! THAT'S THE SECOND TIME TODAY YOU HAVE HIT ME WITH A SENBON!"

"Sasuke?"

"Damn Sakura. A bit fast to hurt people today aren't we?" said Itachi.

"But I…"

"Geez, you're going to kill someone one day." said Kiba.

"But…"

"I warned you guys not to play a trick like that on her. So stop yelling at her before I kick all of your asses."

Everyone turned toward Gaara. He looked pissed…really pissed. Sakura looked down at the floor and turned away from everyone.

"Thank you for standing up for me Gaara, but they're right. I shouldn't have been so quick to think that something was wrong. I'm sorry."

Sakura silently rummaged through her box and bag laying on the floor. She pulled out some black silk sheets and a book. Gaara looked closely at the book she laid on the table beside her side as she made her bed.

'_Naughty, Naughty? Wow…I didn't think she read books like this.'_

'**_Damnit! You forgot what was in the box? Stupid fox child!'_** Said Naruto's inner self.

After Sakura had made her bed, she crawled into it and laid there. Tears formed in her eyes.

'_Great. I've been here one day and I've already made a bad impression. Another school without hardly any friends.'_

As the tears flowed down her cheeks silently, the boys watched her back heaving. They felt really bad. One day and they already made her cry. No wonder they were all single. Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly rubbed her eyes into the pillow and looked up. It was Sasuke, Kiba, and Itachi.

"We're sorry Sakura. We didn't mean to make you cry. We shouldn't have pulled a joke like that on you." said Kiba.

Sasuke and Itachi nodded their agreement and gave her a reassuring smile. Sakura smiled back and sat up. She scooted back on her bed and motion for everyone to sit down.

"What time is it?"

"It's 2 AM. Why?"

"2 AM? Wow. I have to get some sleep guys. Otherwise you are going to be staring at one very ugly girl tomorrow."

Sakura giggled at her comment and everyone left the room. After Sakura had locked their door, she turned toward Gaara.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes Gaara, thank you."

Sakura walked toward him and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Gaara could feel his cheeks burning slightly.

"Hey Gaara, will you eat lunch with me tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Sakura quickly set her alarm clock for 5:30 AM. Gaara looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"I have to take a shower."

"Oh…"

Images of a wet, naked Sakura filled his brain and her groaned inwardly.

"Goodnight Gaara."

"Night."

Sakura switched off the light and climbed into her bed. Tomorrow might prove to be exciting…or troublesome.

**Author's Note: Well, This chapter is slightly shorter than the other one's, but I hope you guys liked it. I'm about to watch the new Naruto episode, so I'm keeping this short. Review are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4: Teaching You

**Author's Note: Hello! I'm not sure if you will get to see what type of books her mom writes today or not. It depends on how long the chapter is. LOL! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Without a premonition, could you tell me where we stand? I would hate to lose this light, before we land. Lyrics for The Light Before We Land By: The Delgados. If you haven't heard this song, you should here it. (I own nothing except for my creativity).**

**Important Note As To Why I Reloaded The Chapter: Her height should have been 5'10 without the shoes. I put 5'7. Sorry about that. ;**

**Ch. 4: Teaching You**

Sakura woke when her alarm sounded, quickly shutting it off before it woke her roommate. She silently got up and made her bed, grabbed her uniform (no pantyhose), shoes, a bra and underwear set, make-up, hair brush, perfume, hair dryer, two towels, a lighter, and a candle. She quickly glanced over at her roommate and noticed that the black circles were still there.

'_It's not eyeliner?'** 'Apparently not.'** 'Shut up…hmmm…he must have trouble sleeping. I'm glad he got some sleep though.' **'Me too. Now we can ogle without getting caught.'**_

Sakura rather liked the idea and looked her roommate over more thoroughly. He had a chiseled frame…what Sakura could see of it anyway, rock hard abs (she'd felt that earlier), and that was as far as she could see.

'_**Damn…oh well, let's go shower.'**_

Sakura walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She stripped, lit the candle, and turned off the light. As she climbed into the hot shower, a sigh escaped her lips. She hadn't had time to shower after she'd come back from karate class. She let the water wash over her body before grabbing her shampoo. She loved her shampoo; sugarcane and water Lilly. As she lathered her hair, she rubbed some of the suds on her body. When Sakura was sudsy from head to toe, she stepped under the water again. As she washed off, she heard a banging next door. Then she heard a muffled cry and the same voice said, "Damn boxes."

'_What the hell?' **'I don't know.'**_

Sakura shut off the water and grabbed her big fluffy black towel. Then she grabbed her other black towel and began to towel dry her hair. She wrapped the towel around her hair and began to dry her body. When she was done, she grabbed her black, lacey bra and Tonga panties and slipped them on. After she was done with that, she quickly unwrapped her hair and plugged in her hair dryer. She began to brush through her black locks until they were completely dry and silky to the touch. She unwrapped her uniform and put it on, staring at herself in the mirror. The black, button-up shirt dipped low, not too low, but lower than she would have liked and the skirt was red and almost as short as her short shorts. She almost dreaded looking at her shoes. As she opened them, she groaned. They were black, strappy high heels. As Sakura slipped them on, she gained another three inches. At 5'10, she was by no means short, but now she was 6'0 with the damn shoes on and an unhealthy amount of leg was being shown by her skirt as well as an unhealthy amount of cleavage. What type of dean was this woman? She must be really lenient. Sakura sides and began to put on her make-up. Red lipstick, black eye shadow, black eyeliner, and black mascara. At least she could keep some part of herself when in uniform. She let her hair hang down her back. She turned and looked in the mirror. The skirt was short…almost too short. She sighed again, threw her old clothes into her clothes basket, blew out her candle, collected her supplies, and walked back into the room. Gaara was still asleep and it was only 5:59. He would wake up for another minutes or so, Sakura put her things up and walked down the hall. The click clack or her heels seemed to ricochet off the walls. She walked into the cafeteria on the third floor. It was small, but was just right to serve at least 12 people. Sakura walked up to the cooks.

"Hi Ayame. Kyo."

"Hi Sakura. What are you doing up so early?" asked Kyo.

"Getting your delicious breakfast for my friends."

"How nice of you." said Ayame.

"Not at all. So, what are we having today?"

"Well, we're making sausage biscuits and hash browns. You can get your friends pop or juice. We have a list of their favorites from breakfast to lunch." said Ayame.

"Why do you have a list?"

"Because on the rare occasion the school had enough money to get special things, we were in charge of making it very special. Plus, we were in charge of making sure our floor had their favorites." said Kyo.

"Is there a cafeteria on each floor with different menus?"

"Yep, we all cater to our floor. We make something that everyone likes on our floors and we serve it." said Ayame.

"Awesome. Thanks for telling me. So I need…" Sakura did some quick math in her head. "12 plates please."

"Wow…you made friends with everyone on the floor didn't you." said Kyo.

"Yes." Sakura said a bit shyly.

"Speaking of school, let's see your uniform." said Ayame.

Sakura stepped away from the counter and slowly turned. When she was face to face with the cooks again, she sighed.

"That's a bit short." said Ayame.

"Tell me about it."

"It could be worse…wait, so it couldn't. It looks nice though." said Kyo.

Sakura gaped at the grinning Kyo.

"Kyo you lecher! Don't frighten the poor girl!" said Ayame.

"What? It's not like I'm old. I'm only 23 for Godsake!" said Kyo, still smiling.

"It's okay Kyo. Thank you for the compliment."

"You're welcome. I have to say though, you're pretty tall aren't you. You're all leg…in a good way."

"Yes. I'm 5'10, but with the shoes I'm an even 6'0. "

"Damn. The boys will get a kick outta that." said Ayame.

"Thanks Ayame." Sakura said sarcastically.

"You're welcome. Now, I'm going to put the plates on this cart, so go ahead and get everyone drinks from over there."

Ayame pointed to a fridge and Sakura walked over to it. When she opened it, there were all kinds of drinks. Sakura giggled a little and looked at the list posted on the door.

_**Haku: Breakfast: Pepsi**_

_**Lee: Breakfast: Apple Juice**_

_**Kiba: Breakfast: Dr. Pepper**_

_**Itachi: Breakfast: Strawberry Water**_

_**Kankuro: Breakfast: Green Tea**_

_**Sasuke: Breakfast: Mt. Dew**_

_**Shikamaru: Breakfast: Coke**_

_**Naruto: Breakfast: Orange Fanta**_

_**Neji: Breakfast: Cherry Coke**_

_**Shino: Breakfast: Black Coffee**_

_**Gaara: Breakfast: Vanilla Coke**_

Sakura picked up the pen beside the coffee make and wrote:

_**Sakura: Breakfast: Vanilla Coke or Black Coffee (Whichever is fine)**_

Sakura smiled to herself knowing that she would probably always be the one to bring everyone breakfast. It allowed her to talk to the cooks. They were nice and young. Sakura pulled out all the drinks and walked back to the cart now full of food and wheeled it to the drinks. She set them all on top and got the coffee. She got two because she wanted one. She put the lids on and sat them in the middle. She thanked Ayame and Kyo and stopped by Haku and Lee's room. She knocked on the door and was greeted by a half dressed, muscular, bed head Haku. It made her inner self drool.

"Got your breakfast." she gave him a smile.

"Thank you Sakura, but you didn't have to…"

"Nonsense! I'm up before everyone and I don't mind!" she gave him another smile and handed him too plates of food. He gave one to Lee and sat his down on his bed. Sakura allowed herself in with their drinks. She gave Lee his apple juice and Haku his Pepsi.

"Thank you Sakura. You look lovely and youthful today!"

"Thank you Lee." Sakura smiled at him.

Haku looked her up and down.

'_If I wasn't…'_

"Haku?"

"Umm…yes?"

"Are we still eating lunch together?"

"Oh, yes."

"Good."

Sakura smiled at them cheerily and walked out of their room, shutting the door.

"Haku, did you notice how short her uniform is?"

"Yes."

"What did you think of it?"

"If I wasn't gay, I'd be all over her."

"Me too." (Yes, Lee is gay…but not with Haku.)

Sakura walked next door and knocked on the door and was greeted by a completely naked Itachi. Sakura seemed unfazed and handed him two plates, allowed herself in with Kiba and Itachi's drinks, handed them over, smiled warmly, said good morning, and left. When she shut the door, she allowed her blush to rise to her cheeks.

"Why did you answer the door naked?" asked Kiba.

"Because I knew it was her." said Itachi.

"She seemed indifferent to your little trick though." said Kiba, smirking.

"Yes, but you could see in her eyes that she was shocked." said Itachi with a satisfied smile.

'_He was naked!'** 'And sexy! You should have jumped him and had a threesome with Kiba.'** 'PERV!'_

Sakura got her blush under control and knocked on the next door. Unfortunately, rock music was turned up so loud they couldn't hear. Sakura peeked through the keyhole to see if they were dressed, They were, but they were doing something. Sakura opened their door and saw what they were doing. They were smoking…A JOINT!

'_POT! ATTACK!'_

Sakura forgot all about the food and the stunned guys.

"Sakura…" said Sasuke, who was holding the joint.

Sakura heard nothing and tackled him, straddling him, and taking the joint. She took a long hit off the joint and gave it Kankuro before getting off of a very confused and slightly aroused Sasuke.

"Sorry Sasuke." she said after she exhaled the smoke.

"Umm…it's okay?" he said somewhat dumbly.

"Sakura, you smoke pot?"

"Yes. Thanks for the hit by the way."

"You're welcome." said a happy and slightly aroused Kankuro.

Sakura walked back to the cart and grabbed the food, handed it to them, grabbed their drinks, gave them to them, waved goodbye, and left.

"Wow…a girl that smokes pot." said Sasuke.

"A hot girl that smokes pot." said Kankuro

"A hot girl in revealing clothes that smokes pot." said Sasuke.

"This is going to be a very entertaining year." said Kankuro.

Sakura knocked on another door and was greeted by a very yummy looking Neji in boxers.

'_**HELL YEAH! LET'S TACKLE HIM NOW!'** 'Shut up!'_

"Good morning Neji." Sakura smiled at him.

"What's up?"

"I brought you and Shino some food."

"Thank you."

Sakura handed Neji two plates and picked up their drinks. She allowed herself into the room and handed Neji his cherry coke and Shino his black coffee. That's when she noticed his creamer on the table.

"You like hazelnut Shino?"

"Hm…Oh yes I do. Do you?"

"It's my favorite!" said Sakura with hearts in her eyes.

"Really? Mine too." he said.

Sakura waved goodbye and walked down the hall.

"Wow…she talked to you Shino."

"Shut up Neji…but you're right she did talk to me. And it wasn't to ask me why the hell I wear sunglasses."

"Did you notice her uniform?"

"Oh yeah. Who could miss those legs?"

"I liked the whole picture."

Sakura walked to the next door and knocked and was greeted by two fully dressed males.

'_Thank god!'** 'Aww…damn. I would have liked to see more bare chests.'**_

"Hi."

"Sakura." said Shikamaru.

"SAKURA!"

"Good morning Naruto."

She smiled at the guys and grabbed two plates of food. She handed them to Shikamaru and grabbed their drinks.

"Here's your coke Shikamaru and your orange Fanta Naruto."

"Thanks." said Shikamaru.

"Thanks Sakura!" said Naruto.

"You're welcome."

Sakura shut their door and wheeled the cart next to Gaara's and her room. She opened the door to see him still sleeping. She sat the food on the table between their beds and grabbed their drinks, also setting them on the table. She looked at the time, 6:15, and sat beside him on his bed. She gently traced the line of his jaw.

'_Hi skin is so warm.'_

Then Sakura realized what she was doing and stopped. She gently shook his shoulder and he woke with a start, grabbing her wrist and surprising her.

"Gaara?"

"Sakura…I…I'm sorry." He let go of her wrist.

"No, no, it's okay. I just startled you and you got me back. You should wake up though. Classes start in 45 minutes."

"Okay."

"Before you shower, I got you some food and a drink okay."

"K. Thanks."

Sakura stood, giving Gaara a nice view of her ass, and moved to sit on her bed. Sakura handed him his food and drink before taking her own and pulling her coffee creamer out from under her bed.

'_Hazelnut coffee creamer. Yummy!'_

Sakura stirred it in and gulped down her warm coffee before eating her biscuit and hash browns. Gaara had finished before her and was now walking out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist. Sakura took a deep breath and held it until he noticed that she was staring.

"Sakura? Are you okay?"

"I…uh...I…I...uh…" He smiled at her.

"Do you like what you see?" He was teaser her and she knew it, but she couldn't help the stammering that came out of her mouth.

"I…I…wasn't…you…I…"

Gaara walked toward her, little drops of water falling down his chest and off his wet hair. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Relax, I was just kidding."

He smiled at her, leaving her completely flustered.

'_Damn him! Damn him for baiting me!'** 'Jump him! Jump him now!'** 'Shut up!'_

Sakura quickly stood and grabbed her toothbrush, basically running into the bathroom murmuring something about plaque. Gaara chuckled when she shut the door. Pictures flashed in his head.

'_Nice uniform.'** 'She's all leg. I can think of a few places she could wrap her legs around.'** 'Perv.'** 'You were thinking it. I just said it in your head.'**_

Gaara quickly dressed, slipping on his red button-up shirt and black dress pants and shoes, and his black tie. When Sakura came out of the bathroom, he was trying in vain to dry his soaked hair. She looked at the towel he was using. It was too thin to soak up much water. She quickly pulled one of her fluffy red towels out of her closet and handed it to him.

"Here. That towel won't do much good on your hair."

"Thanks."

He took the towel and a few minutes later when his hair was only a little damp, he realized that maybe his towels were too thin. Sakura handed him her other red towel and smiled.

"Keep them. I have life five more sets k."

"Okay. Thanks."

Gaara ran his hand through his hair, giving it his normal spiky appearance.

'_I wish I could run my hands through his hair…WOAH! DON'T EVEN THINK IT SAKURA!'_

Sakura quickly turned her attention to another topic. School. How was it going to be today? Oh shit…she was stuck with the guys she just saw half naked, naked, fully dressed, fully dressed and smoking a joint, and with a towel draped over his waist…with water dripping down his chiseled chest…DAMN IT! Sakura buried her face in her hands and tried to think of something else…anything else! But the only thing she saw was a dripping wet Gaara in a towel.

'_Damn him! Damn him for being soooo sexy!'_

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you ready to go to class?"

"Yep."

"Let's go."

Gaara basically pulled her out of the room. Sakura quickly grabbed her book bag and Gaara locked their door. Sakura was sashaying down the hall to where the rest of their group sans Lee and Haku where, but she walked past them and right to Lee and Haku. All the guys gaped at her sans Gaara.

"Hi Haku, Lee." Sakura beamed them a brilliant smile.

"Hello Sakura." said Lee.

"Sakura." said Haku.

"What classes do you two have?"

"Different ones from you." said Haku.

"Oh?"

"Yes, each class only has 10 people and you are the 11th in their class." Haku pointed to Gaara and his friends.

"Oh yeah…I forgot, sorry."

"Well, you might want to go stand in your group before your teacher gets here."

"Umm…okay."

Just as Sakura was turning to walk away, a group of boys burst through the door, shouting…until they saw her. They started to circle her as whistle. Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, quickly becoming pissed, but it wasn't until she felt someone slap her ass that she let her temper get the best of her. Sakura turned around, smiling sweetly.

"You one of you slapped my ass?"

"That would be me." said a boy with red hair.

"And who are you?"

"Sasori, remember it because one day you'll be screaming it."

Sakura held her temper in check and smiled at him.

"Sasori, my name is Sakura." Then she pushed her body against his and whispered in his ear, "Remember it because you'll be talking about me for a long time."

Sakura pulled back, took three steps back, and pulled on her leather gloves.

"Leather gloves? Are you kinky Sakura?"

"Let me ask you Sasori, do you like it full force or easy?"

"Full force." he said smirking.

When Gaara, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Haku, Lee, Kankuro, and some black haired guy she hadn't met yet, heard the edge to her voice, they pushed themselves against the wall, waiting for a full forced impact. But Haku, Lee, the black haired guy, and Sasori's friends had no idea what to expect. However, when Sasori's friends saw everyone back up, they did the same. Now, it was just her and Sasori in the middle of the hall.

"Sasori, it might not be such a good idea to hit on her, yeah."

"Shut up Deidara. She doesn't mind my affections."

Sakura took two steps forward, reared back, and punched him. He went flying back, landing on his stomach with a grunt and a hiss of pain. He stood and looked at her.

"You little bitch!"

His first mistake, he called her a bitch. His second mistake, he charged at her. Third mistake, he thought because she's in heels and a skirt she couldn't fight back. When he came close enough, Sakura kicked him in the stomach, back flipped, kicked him under the chin, back flipped a couple more times, and finally slid back into her fighting stance. Every single one of those boys gaped at her. Not only was she strong, she could fight in high heels.

"Wow…you can fight in heals too?" said Naruto.

"I can fight in any type of clothing." Sakura said, still watching as blood slowly slid out of Sasori's mouth.

Sasori charged her once again and Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder, flipped behind him, pushed him on his knees, grabbed his arms, and placed her foot between his shoulder blades.

"If you ever touch me again, I won't hesitate to break your arms. Understand?"

"Y-yes. Please let me go."

Sakura let go of his arms and pushed him on the ground. As she was walking away, Sasori stood and tried to knock her feet out from under her. As she felt herself falling forward, she front flipped and as soon as she landed, she did a roundhouse kick right to the side of his head. As he fell, his vision went black and he passed out. Sakura quickly stood straight, composed herself and turned back towards the groups of people gawking at her. She walked up to the blond haired boy Sasori had called 'Deidara'.

"Deidara was it? When he wakes up, tell him Sakura said if he ever wants a rematch, I'll be ready and waiting."

Deidara nodded and watched her walk toward Haku and Lee. When she passed by Gaara, she smiled at him. When she reached Haku and Lee, they appraised her.

"Wow, that was amazing Sakura." said Haku.

"Thank you, but that was nothing. Just wait till you see me mad."

"You weren't mad?" asked Lee.

"No. Who's your friend?" she looked at the black haired boy. (Yes, Zabuza is a boy in my story. )

"My name is Zabuza."

"Hello. I'm Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sakura shook his hand and heard snickers from behind her. She whirled around and stared at Deidara.

"What's your problem?" asked Sakura hotly.

"You don't know who that hand has been on!" he said laughing.

"Why should I care? It's none of my business."

"You might if you knew." he said.

"Shut up Deidara." warned Zabuza.

"In fact, you might change your mind if you knew about Lee and Haku as well." said Deidara.

"What are you talking about?"

"Shut up Deidara!" said Zabuza. Then it dawned on Sakura what they were talking about.

"Oh I see. You're being a bastard because they're gay right?" Everyone gaped at her.

"How did you know?" asked Haku.

"You were the only guys who could talk to me without letting your gaze drift from my face. Don't worry, I have no problem with it."

"Really?" asked Lee.

"Really." Sakura smiled at the three and turned toward all of the guys again.

"Is this why all of you exclude them and be assholes to them…er…except you Gaara?" Sakura received no answer and it pissed her off.

"Well, do it again, and you'll all end up like Zabuza. No, I am not fight for them. I'm sure they could do that themselves. I support them, and I don't like it when people pick on people for being different." By the time Sakura had finished speaking, there was an extremely sharp edge to her voice.

"I'll never treat them equal. They're fags!" said Sasori, now awake.

"You arrogant pompous ass!" Sakura screamed before running toward him and stomping her foot onto his private.

"AHH!!!" Sasori screamed in pain.

"LISTEN UP!" Sasori screamed more and Sakura pushed harder on his privates until he got the message. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO LIKE THEM, BUT YOU WILL STOP TREATING THEM BAD BEFORE I MAKE SURE YOU'LL NEVER HAVE ANY TYPE OF PLEASURE AGAIN!"

"OKAY! OKAY!" Sasori had tears in the corners of his eyes and he was ready to throw up from the pain.

"Good. Thank you."

Sasori could do nothing more than roll around on the floor, crying and sick.

"Does anybody else need any help understanding what I just said?" Sakura looked at her nails and the guys realized that they didn't want to be on the receiving end of that pain.

"No." They all said quickly."

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura whipped around when she heard Tsunade's voice.

"Yes Dean Tsunade?" Sakura cringed because she knew she was in trouble.

"Good work. I've been trying to teach Sasori a lesson every since he's been here. I think you just made my job easier."

"I…uh…you're welcome?" Tsunade laughed a little.

"Is there a way I can pay you back?"

"Anything I like?"

"Anything you like."

Sakura thought for a moment and decided that she wanted to get everyone's opinion.

"Do you guys have anything you want?"

"Well, we have wanted unlimited access to the weight room and swimming pool for a few years, but we can't ask you to give up your request." said Zabuza.

"Oh please. I've only been here a day and you guys have been here for years. I only want one more condition."

"Name it." said Tsunade.

"I want my friends from AU to be able to come over here any time as well."

"Deal. I set it up immediately. You will choose the people who will hold keys."

"Umm…Neji, Gaara, Haku, Sasuke, Itachi, Shikamaru, Zabuza, and Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Hinata at AU."

"Okay. I will also have a set of keys for you."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama…er…sorry…Dean Tsunade."

"Tsunade-sama is fine."

Sakura bowed slightly and after Tsunade had left, the hall erupted in whoops and whistles.

"You are the best Sakura! Believe it!"

"Thanks Naruto. Is everybody happy with the key arrangement?"

"Yes." said floor 3.

"Who will let us in?" asked Deidara.

"Are you sure you deserve to be let in?" asked Sakura.

"…Haku, Lee, Zabuza…we're sorry. We were only trying to be friends with Sasori and he told us to act like we hated you, so we did."

"It's okay." said Lee.

"If Lee can forgive you so can I." said Haku.

"Same." said Zabuza.

"Okay then. I will have keys made for you Deidara."

Sakura smiled at them, waved to Haku, Lee, and Zabuza, and returned to Gaara's group.

"Sakura…you're right. We've been assholes to them."

"Why not make up for it today. Eat lunch with us."

"Okay." they all said.

Gaara looked at her and smiled.

'_She's strong and independent. She'll be just fine here.'_

Sakura walked toward Gaara and smiled at him.

"So, what did you think of that?"

"I liked the show and the view."

"View?…Hey!" she smacked him playfully on the chest when she realized he was talking about seeing up her skirt. "Perv!"

"I only said what everyone was thinking."

"You're probably right about that."

Then the bell rang. Sakura was slightly surprised by it and jumped. She quickly stuffed her leather gloves into her bag and walked with Gaara to her first class. When they got there, there was a very pale, black haired man standing in the room.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning."

Sakura approached him and smiled.

"I'm the new student. Sakura Haruno."

"A girl huh? I hope you'll find you stay…entertaining."

"Umm…thank you."

Sakura picked up her book and sat at her desk. It was going to be a long first period.

**Author's Note: This has taken me all day to write and it's freaking long! LOL! Reviews are welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5: You Know The Writer!

**Author's Note: Sorry guys. I know I'm a bit late with the update. We are remodeling our house and I was helping out. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You are one sexy sadistic muffin cake! (_I was hyper lol)_ (I own nothing except my creativity!)**

**Ch. 5: You Know The Writer?!**

Sakura stood, straightening her skirt as the bell for their short break between classes. She bid Orochimaru a good evening and waited for Gaara in the hall. She was the only one who had gotten her work done. In a large group, her friends walked into the hall.

"God, it just gets worse every year!" said Naruto.

"What does?"

"The work." said Neji.

Sakura giggled as they walked to their next class. When they entered the room, she was greeted by an older man who was staring at her. No, not her…her chest. Sakura ignored it and walked toward him.

"I'm the new student. Sakura Haruno."

"You're the new student?" He seemed genuinely surprised.

"Yes, Jiraya Sensei."

Sakura bowed to him slightly and took her seat between Gaara and Neji and in front of Sasuke, crossing her legs as she got situated. Sakura was in for a slight surprise. When the bell rang, the class settled down and Jiraya turned to them smiling.

"Well, we have just received the new book!"

"All right!" was what Sakura heard the most of.

"New book?"

"Oh shit…should she be informed guys?" the guys just shrugged.

"Informed of what?"

"We read slightly different material at this school." said Jiraya.

"Such as…?"

"Such as this." said Jiraya.

He turned and wrote the name of the book on the board. When he cleared the way she read the name.

"Icha Icha Obsession?"

"Do you know what type of book it is?" asked Jiraya.

"Of course I do! It's a smutt book." The guys looked at her, their mouths agape.

"How did you know that?" asked Jiraya.

"Are you serious? Who doesn't know of Icha Icha?" she giggled.

"Good point…but alas! We do not know who writes these wonderful erotic novels!"

"You don't?"

"No. Nobody does. It's always anonymous." said Shino.

"No it isn't. I know who writes it."

"You do?" asked Kankuro.

"Really?" asked Kiba.

"I know the author personally."

"No way!" shouted Naruto.

"Seriously! I do!"

"Who is it?! What man makes all men fantasies come true?" asked Jiraya.

Sakura giggled when he said that. She gracefully stood up, grabbed on of the novels and began to write the chapter on the board.

_**Heart's Ecstasy**_

_**Another Round**_

_**Romp In The Bed**_

_**Unexplainable Desire**_

_**Never Stop**_

_**Obsession With Desire**_

After Sakura wrote the chapters, she walked to the front of Jiraya's desk, sat on it, and crossed her long legs.

"There are always six chapters in the novel. Who can tell me who wrote it?" asked Sakura.

"Wait a minute…I think I see it. HARUNO…Haruno?"

"You wrote them Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"No. My mother writes the books, but I do admit to helping to write a few."

Everybody stared at her, mouths agape. Jiraya opened his mouth to speak, but looked like a fish gulping for air. Even Gaara was staring at her.

"You're completely serious aren't you?" asked Kiba.

"Yes. Do you want proof?"

"How can you prove it?" Sakura jumped off the desk and handed the book to Gaara.

"Pick a page and read it quickly."

"Okay." said Gaara. "Page 90."

Sakura leaned forward to whisper in his ear. Gaara's eyes widened and he looked at everyone in disbelief.

"It's true." He said in a raspy voice. "It's true."

"How do you know?" asked Itachi.

"She recited a passage from page 90 with extremely accurate details." said Gaara.

Everybody looked at her and she smiled.

"I wrote that page. But seriously, I've already read the book."

"You have?" asked Jiraya, finally managing to find his voice.

"Yes."

"But how? It just came out?"

"I just told you that I've helped write them the last few years. I have the next 5 books in my room, all the special edition books, books with extras, limited time books, gold and silver paged books, and they're all signed."

Every single guy in the room fell out of their chair. She laughed and doubled over holding her sides.

"So, you really are serious. Can I borrow the books sometime?" asked Itachi."

"Sure…as long as you promise to never answer your door naked again." she said with a slight blush and a smile.

"Deal."

Somewhere through all the explanations, the time had flown by. The bell rang and Sakura grabbed her bag. But before she left, she dug through one of the compartments and handed the next book in the series to Jiraya.

"Take care of it Jiraya Sensei."

"I will! Thank you!"

Sakura quickly caught up to the others in the hall. They were smirking at her.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?"

"Maybe." she laughed.

Sakura walked into her next class expecting to find an older man teacher the Advanced English. She was greeted by a man slightly older looking than Kakashi…who looked like Lee? WTF?

"I am Gai! I see that our new youthful student is a female! Such a lovely flower! Never let your youth fade!"

"Thank you Gai Sensei. I'm Sakura Haruno." was all Sakura could managed to say.

The guy just kept on ranting about youth until the bell rang. This was going to be one long "youthful" class. When the bell finally rang again, Sakura all but darted out of the class room. The guys found her a few minutes later standing beside their next class.

"Is Gai Sensei always that…weird?"

"Yes. You'll get used to it." said Kankuro.

"Listen, tell Iruka Sensei that I'll be back in about five minutes ok."

"Okay. Where are you going?" asked Kankuro.

Before Kankuro even got his question out, Sakura was halfway down the hall, running in high heels.

"How can she run in those things?" asked Kiba. The guys merely shrugged.

Sakura shot up the stairs and into the third floor cafeteria. She asked for 12 plates of the sausage, pepperoni, and mushroom pizza, grabbed their drinks, thank Ayame and Kyo, and took the elevator to the first floor. She walked into the cafeteria with the cart.

"Can we help you miss?"

"Sakura. Just call me Sakura. You will be seeing a lot of me. Can I please get a plate for Iruka Sensei?"

Sakura had been so nice to Ryuu and Yuki that they gave her an extra piece of chicken for Iruka. She grabbed his favorite drink, thanked the men, and ran down the hall. Just as she reached the class she heard Iruka talking.

"Damn, I forgot the food." Sakura opened the door and smiled at him.

"It's okay Iruka Sensei. I have everyone's food and drinks." She handed him his.

"Thank you Sakura! Did they give me extra chicken?"

"Yes. They liked me so much they treated you." She giggled and looked at the large group of boy in a circle.

"You guys are getting along?" she asked.

"Actually, yes we are." said Haku, smiling at her.

"Good."

Sakura beamed at them and began passing out their food. As everyone ate, she sat by Iruka discussing what he was teaching. Sakura knew of a few tricks that would make them get the concept easier. Iruka once again thanked her as they finished their meals. When the bell rang a while later, Sakura was in a good mood. She had had fun teaching everyone. They were all getting along perfectly. Her Debate class flew by. Kurenai already loved her. She was a female and she had put the boys to shame on their own chosen topic. They took it goodheartedly though. As Sakura walked into her art class, she saw a younger woman. She couldn't have been too much older than her.

"Anko Sensei, I'm Sakura Haruno. You're new student. May I request to be seated separately from everyone else? I can't draw or anything if I think someone is watching."

"New student eh? Nice to meet you. Now sit down."

Sakura obeyed taking her seat on the opposite side of the room away from everyone else. When she was doing art, she simply had to be left alone.

"Listen up! I don't really care what you do as long as it is art related. The art pencils are in the drawers. Make sure you use the right ones. I will be grading whatever you do in here. No sitting near the new student. She has asked to be separated from you. She can't draw with people watching her, so if I find out that you're watching her, I'll rip our your eyes myself."

Anko sat down and Sakura walked to the cabinet and grabbed several pencils, charcoal sticks, and a blending stump. She grabbed a few pieces of crisp white paper and sat back down at the table. When she thought of what to draw, Akamaru instantly came to mind. She loved that little puppy. From memory, she drew every little detail that she saw on the puppies face the first day she met him. When she was finished, she shaded and blended until it looks like the dog would jump off the page and into your arms. It was almost an exact replica. She could have made one, but she didn't feel like fucking around with colored pencils or paint today. When she stood, she walked to the cabinet once again and grabbed a quill and some ink. She neatly signed her name in the right hand corner. She dried the ink with w few breaths of air and quickly washed her hands to get the lead off her hands. She did a few touchups on the picture and handing it in.

"Stay here until I grade…" Sakura thought she might have done something wrong when Anko trailed off.

"Anko Sensei? Did I do something wrong?"

"No! Wow. It looks so real. 100. I love Akamaru!"

At the mention of Akamaru, Kiba's head shot up and he looked at the two women.

"What about Akamaru?" Kiba asked.

"Come here and you'll see." said Anko.

When Kiba reached the desk, he started at the picture in amazement. He looked at Sakura.

"You drew Akamaru?" he asked.

"He's just so cute. I couldn't help myself."

"This looks really good. Can I have it?" he asked.

"Of course!"

Sakura beamed at him and walked back to the desk, grabbing a new sheet of paper. That was when she noticed Anko's face. It was an almost day dreamy look. Sakura quickly took a mental picture and began to draw her. When she was finished shading and blending she knew something wasn't right. The picture looked off. What was she missing? She drew the picture back into her thoughts and studied it closely. Her eyes. Her eyes were slightly glazed, like she was thinking of something she wanted or someone she loved. Sakura quickly added the glazed expression and was satisfied with the result. Once again she quickly washed her hands, but this time she set the picture aside and began to draw Naruto. She have a really goofy picture for him. It fit his personality perfectly. None of her drawings took over 5 minutes. In the last thirty, she had drawn a bored looking Shikamaru, Akamaru, Daydreaming Anko, Sly Itachi, Indifferent Sasuke, Kankuro playing with puppets, a picture of Neji from when he was at karate practice fighting Lee, Lee, Haku, and Zabuza standing together, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino playing with a ladybug, and Iruka looking out the window. She quickly handed in her work because there was only five minutes of class left. She had purposefully made Anko's picture second to the last one she handed in. First she handed in her picture of Sasuke, which Anko said was exactly like him. Then she handed in her picture of Naruto doing a silly little dance which sent Anko into a fit of laughter. Then she handed in her picture of Shino and Anko laughed. Then her picture of Haku, Lee, and Zabuza. When Anko saw the picture she smiled up at Sakura.

"You're friends with them too?"

"Yes. They are very nice."

"They are some of my favorite students."

Sakura smiled and handed in her picture or Neji and Anko said she capture his ferocity. Then she handed in her picture of Kankuro and his puppets and Anko nearly fell out of her chair laughing. Everyone was looking at them, wanting to know what she had drawn. Then she handed in her picture of the sly Itachi. Anko openly gaped at the chiseled chest..

"Do I want to know?"

"He open his door this morning and he was naked."

"You could have drawn his lower half too."

Sakura heard the teasing note in Anko's voice and both women were lost in a fit of giggles. Then she handed in her picture of Shikamaru. Anko said he looks like that most of the time. Then she handed in her picture of Kiba with Akamaru. Anko instantly loved the picture and wanted to keep it. Sakura said she could have it. Anko immediately pinned in up on her bulletin board. The guys tried in vain to see her drawing, but they were too far away. Then she handed in her picture of Anko.

"Sakura! Why did you draw me?!" Anko looked at her in surprise.

"I really liked the expression on your face when I looked up. It was only there a split second so I did it all from memory. It was like you were thinking of something you really wanted or perhaps someone you really love."

Sakura smiled at her. Anko blushed and looked away. Sakura knew how Anko felt about Iruka. The first day she had come here, she had seen her gaped at him, but he was too oblivious to notice.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I just couldn't help myself you looked so beautiful."

Sakura gave her another smile and handed in her last picture. The second she laid eyes on the picture of Iruka, that look came into her eyes.

"You can have that picture if you'd like Anko Sensei." Anko blushed.

"What makes you think I want it?"

"The first day I came here, I saw you staring at Iruka Sensei. It was a longing glance." Sakura whispered.

"I…I…thank you."

"You're welcome. Anko Sensei, can I keep my picture of you?"

"Sure."

Anko smiled at her and handed back her pictures, except for the one of Kiba with Akamaru and the one of Iruka. Sakura quickly walked to the group of guys and gave them each their picture. Each guys gawked at the picture then looked up at her. Gaara was a little hurt that she hadn't drawn him. Almost as if she was in his head, she turned to him.

"I didn't have time to draw today in class Gaara. I'm sorry. I will have a drawing of you soon."

Sakura smiled at him and he couldn't resist giving her a little smirk. They walked to their Photography class.

"Azuma Sensei, I'm Sakura Haruno. May I please bet seated away from the other students?"

"Sure. It's nice to meet you. I hope you like the university." Sakura smiled warmly at him.

"I simply love this school. Everyone is so nice."

Sakura quickly took her seat. She took her camera out of her bag. Her mother had bought her a professional one before she had left Japan. Azuma commented on the excellent brand and set their assignment. Within the next week, they were to capture at least one picture of each of their friends being themselves. Immediately Sakura began to take pictures of people. However, he focus turned a lot towards Gaara during the class. He was deep in thought. Sakura wanted to capture that. She quickly took a picture of him. And then another and another. By the end of the class, she had a picture of everyone except for Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Iruka, Kyo, Ayame, Zabuza, Haku, Lee, Ryuu, Yuki, Kakashi, Jiraya, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari. She had the most pictures of Gaara though. After the bell rang, she walked with Gaara to their room. After she had set her backpack down, she rummaged through her drawer and pulled out her mesh outfit and her black mesh arm covers. She quickly changed, ran her brush through her hair a couple of times, and redid her make-up. There was about ten minutes before the tutoring began, so she quickly e-mail her mom. After she had finished, Gaara spoke to her. He had changed his clothes too. He had on a tight red shirt that outline his muscles with a dragon on it and baggy, ripped red jeans.

"You drawings were really good."

"You think so?" Sakura asked while a small blush tinted her cheeks.

"I do."

"Thank you."

Sakura gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She smiled at her and announced that it was time for go. They locked the door and ran to the tutoring room. Sakura was greeted by four girls squealing about the swimming pool. Sakura added her own excited squeal and suggested that they all take a dip after Karate. They all agreed. Today, Zabuza joined the tutoring as well. Before the session began, she gave them the picture she had drawn. The gaped and then comment on how lifelike it was. Then the tutoring began. At the end of the session, they were interrupted by Kakashi and Iruka. They called for Sakura to come into the hallway.

"What's up Kakashi Sensei?"

"I'll have to cancel Karate today. All the teachers are going out today."

"Okay."

"What's tat Sakura?" Sakura looked down realizing that she was still clutching the picture.

"This is for you Iruka Sensei." Sakura quickly handed him the water and ran into the classroom, shutting the door.

Iruka gazed at the picture.

"Well, now you have a picture of Anko, Iruka." Kakashi smiled and smacked Iruka on the back.

"I wonder why she gave me this?" he said. He liked the picture, but she couldn't have known.

"Maybe she knows you like her?"

"Maybe?"

Iruka and Kakashi walked down the hall.

**Author's Note: To those of you who guess what type of books Sakura's mom writes…COOKIES FOR YOU! LOL! I hope you guys like this chapter. Next time we'll see what happens when you have a few girls in an all guys school, swimming, without any teachers. **


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected Delays

**Author's Note: SORRY GUYS! My mom had to use the computer and I didn't get to start typing my chapter until 2:28 AM. T-T. I'd like to thank you all for reading and reviewing it really means a lot to me and I'd like to make a special shout out to SuChAbAKa who is reading my fic despite being sick. Thank you! Thank you! Really! I really appreciate it! .**

**Disclaimer: Art sucks…and licks and feels oh so good. ( I do not own the quote or characters. Only my creativity.)**

**Ch. 6: Unexpected Delays**

"What was that about?" asked Hinata.

Another knock sounded at the door. It was Shizune. She called all five girls into the hall.

"Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Hinata are wanted back at AU. Something about extra work."

"Crap! We forgot about that!" squeaked Temari.

"The teachers, Dean, and I are going to have to go to a couple of important meetings the next three days. We will not be here. Sakura, can I trust you to look after things?"

"Me?!" Sakura managed to squeak out.

"You are probably the most responsible student here." Sakura didn't miss the pleading tone in the woman's voice and smiled at her.

"By 'meetings', are you referring to gourmet dinners, dancing, drinks, and perhaps a night of doing the horizontal tango with a certain silver haired man?" Shizune looked shocked for a minute and then blushed. "I'll do it…on one condition."

"What?" Shizune squeaked.

"Let me do your clothes, hair, and make-up for tonight."

"I couldn't possibly…"

"Oh yes you could and you will." Sakura giggled a little.

"Oh…okay." she finally agreed.

"Good. Can you guys not tell everyone what is going on?" Sakura pleaded.

"Sure." said Tenten.

"Thanks. Tell the guys to go to Sasuke's room and wait for me. And if they ask why, tell them it's a surprise."

"Okay." Ino said.

"Thanks."

She beamed them a smile, waved, and grabbed Shizune's arm. As she pulled her down the hall Shizune asked a question.

"Where are we going?"

"To my room."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Shizune didn't like the look in Sakura's eyes. When they finally reached her room, Sakura sat Shizune on her bed and rummaged through her closet. She pulled out a hanger that had a protective covering on it and a box. Shizune wondered what has on the hanger.

"Do you walk well in heels?"

"Yes…why do you ask?"

"Cause you will be wearing them tonight and I never see you with heels on."

Shizune sighed. All thoughts of deterring the girl were long gone. Sakura turned toward her with a measuring tape and began taking measurements of Shizune's body. Shizune was curious as to why the girl was measuring her up.

"Wow. That's weird and amazing."

"What?"

"You have the exact same measurements as me, but you are about an inch taller."

"So…?"

"It will fit perfectly!"

Shizune almost didn't want to know what she had in mind. Sakura once again turned around, this time with a compact, bright red lipstick, black mascara, black eyeliner, and smoky gray eye shadow.

"I'm going to do your make-up first okay?"

"Okay."

Sakura took her time applying the make-up, making sure that every detail was perfect. When she was finished, she placed the make-up in a bright red handbag.

"Do you have contacts?"

"No, but I don't need to wear my glasses all the time, just when I read."

"Good, keep your glasses of okay."

"Okay."

"Now, strip to your undies."

"What?! Are you serious?!"

"Yes, we're both women and I can assure you that I am straight."

"Right…sorry."

Shizune blushed and began stripping. When she was finished, Sakura sighed.

"White bra and panties? Is this what you always wear? Better yet, do you have anything pretty and colorful?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, this is the only thing I'll buy."

Sakura turned and rummaged through her drawer/ She pulled out a strapless, silk, red bra and a pair of silk, red thongs.

"Put these on." Sakura handed the items to her.

"Are you serious?"

"Perfectly."

Shizune walked into the bathroom and quickly put on the new underwear. She didn't look in the mirror, but just the color and material made her feel sexy. When she walked back out, she smiled at Sakura and blushed.

"You feel sexier don't you?" Sakura smiled.

"Yes."

"Here, I'm going to put this into the purse okay? Buy some new undergarments…sexy…my treat." Sakura put the twenty in the zipper compartment.

"Okay. What's next?"

"Close your eyes and lift your arms over your head."

Shizune did as she was told and soon felt silk sliding over her skin. After Sakura had secured the dress into place, she had Shizune sit in the bed. She slipped on of Shizune's feet into the wedge shoe and began to lace it up to just below her knee. When she was finished with the first, she did the same with the second and had Shizune stand. Sakura looked at the woman's severely twisted bun and began to uncoil it. When she finished, Shizune's hair fell in wavy, black locks down to the middle of her back. She looked like a completely different person. Sakura picked up the handbag and slipped a hundred in there as well.

"Now, before you open your eyes, promise me that you won't be a wall flower and that you'll show everyone how much fun you are."

"I promise."

"I have just put some extra money in the purse. I want you to buy a new, sexy wardrobe on me."

"Okay…thank you."

"Pfft. You haven't even seen how you look yet."

Shizune opened her eyes and walked into the bathroom. She gasped when she saw herself in the mirror.

"Sakura…where did you get this beautiful dress?" she asked breathlessly.

"My mother made it for me. Take good care of it and the shoes and purse. I haven't even gotten to wear it yet." Sakura giggled.

Shizune looked down at the shoes. She really liked it. She'd definitely have to get her a pair. She looked into the mirror again.

"Wow…I look beautiful…me…thanks to you."

Sakura smiled at her and grabbed her hand. As they walked toward Sasuke's room, Sakura could see that the door was open. She pushed Shizune into the room and heard a few whistles and gasps.

"Sakura? This is a surprise." said Neji.

"Not quite." Sakura walked into the room.

"The who is that?" asked Shikamaru.

"You all know her…it's Shizune."

"No way! You look great Shizune! Believe it!" screamed Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto."

She finally had her courage back and she wasn't about to let it go. She placed her hand on her hip and smiled at them.

"I'll be back in a few minutes guys. I just wanted to know what you thought of Shizune."

As Sakura and Shizune walked down the hall, Shizune stopped her.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because I like you and you are my friend. I heard some of the male teachers talking about you this morning. They all said that you were too shy to have any fun. I knew that they were lying. There is a wild woman just waiting to be released in you. I just needed to get you into the right clothes for you to discover her." Sakura smiled at her.

"Thank you. I won't let you down and I'll prove them all wrong."

Sakura giggle and held her hand and they descended the stair and walked towards the lobby. When they were almost in the lobby, they dropping hands, put on seductive smiles, and sashayed their hips sexily. There were a few whistles and a few gasps.

"Shizune…you look incredible! Where did you get that outfit?"

"Thank you. Sakura let me borrow it. Now come on! Let's get going! I want to dance!"

Shizune smiled and winked at Sakura as they left. She walked back to Sasuke's room with a smile on her face. Shizune was going to have a nice mini-vacation.

"Since Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Hinata had to go back to their dorm, it's just us." Sakura giggled.

"Huh? What about the teachers and Tsunade?" asked Gaara.

"They're gone." Sakura giggled again.

"For how long?" asked Kankuro.

"Oh…three days." Sakura giggled again.

"Three days!" said Kiba, thoroughly excited.

"Yep. What do you guys wanna do?"

"How about we have an orgy?" said Itachi, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Sakura smiled.

"Sure."

"Seriously?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah…while you guys butt fuck each other, I'm going for a swim…and I'm taking Gaara with me!"

She quickly grabbed Gaara's hand and ran, giggling with an angry Itachi in pursuit, and shut and locked their door. She turned to Gaara and doubled over, holding her side, and laughed her ass off. He smirked at her.

"I couldn't laugh resist!"

"I can tell." he said with a low laugh.

"Do you want to go swimming with me?"

"Sure."

He grabbed his trucks and walked into the bathroom, leaving Sakura to change into her bikini. When he walked out of the bathroom, he found Sakura struggling with the strings that tied her top to her back.

"Gaara, will you help me with this please?"

"…Sure."

"Thank you."

Gaara gulped as he took the strings and tied them in a bow. His fingers brushed across her skin, sending shivers racing up her spine. It was torture…pure torture. When he finished, his hands slid down to her sides, around her tummy, he intertwined his fingers and pulled her against his rock hard, warm chest. The skin to skin contact was almost too much for her to handle.

"Gaara?" she said a bit breathlessly.

"You are a sweet, funny, sexy girl…you know that?"

"Thank you."

She turned in his arms and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before pulling her body away from his. She liked the feel of her body against his too much. She quickly adjusted the skull cups of her green and black bikini.

"Skulls for covers?"

"Awesome uh? My mom found it. Let's go."

Sakura smiled at him and pulled him out the door, locking it. They ran into their friends halfway down the hall as well as an angry Itachi.

"Very funny Sakura." said Itachi.

He quickly pulled her up, slinging her over his shoulder. She started slapping at his chest, but the position he had her in left her no room to get an momentum. He slapped her ass, silencing her, and let her fume. He had a nice view of her chest and he walked in front of the other guys, giving them a nice view or her round ass.

"Wait! Let's ask Haku, Lee, and Zabuza if they want to go."

They looked at the sign outside the door that read:

_**Swimming**_

They continued on their way until they reached the pool room where Sakura insisted that she be put down. Sakura smacked Itachi on the chest for smacking her ass. Sakura led the way in, holding her towel and camera (in case she got any good shot for her project). She instantly noticed Haku, Lee, and Zabuza. She waved at them and ran to where they were in the pool.

"You guys beat me here." she said with a smile.

"Yep. You can set your stuff down by ours okay."

Sakura did and turned around. She saw her first shot as Haku was picked up out of the water. She caught it just before he hit the water. She loved his expression, it was full of laughter. As she set her camera down, she felt herself being picked up and thrown over another shoulder, but she could see all of her friends in the water.

"Put me down!" she said at the guys back.

"I just want to pay you back for earlier beautiful." said Sasori.

"Sasori." she hissed.

Sasori began to climb the ladder to the high dive. When Sakura realized what he was doing, she began to shriek. Everybody looked at them, at Sakura pounding on his back.

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Don't worry, I will."

"PLEASE PUT ME DOWN!"

"Trying to be nice now?"

"PLEASE!" she wailed, tears coming to her eyes.

He sat her down as she stood up and backed away from him, only to realize that he had trapped her.

"Sasori! Leave her alone yeah!" screamed Deidara.

Gaara was silently fuming as Sasori approached her. That was when he noticed that she was shaking and crying.

'_Is she scared? I'm going to kill him!'_

"Why are you crying Sakura?"

"Stop…please stop and let me down." she whispered.

"Okay."

Sakura looked up, but he pushed her backwards and she fell. She was speeding towards the water…rather her back was speeding towards the water. Just before she hit the water, she fell into a pair of strong arms. She groaned at the impact, but looked at her savior.

"Sasuke…"

She curled into his chest and cried while he tried to soothe her.

'_I'm going to kill…'_

That was when his thoughts were interrupted by screams. Itachi, Gaara, and Neji were beating the holy shit out of Sasori. Sasuke looked down at the crying and shaking girl. He walked out of the water and sat her on one of the chairs by the pool. All of her friends, sans Gaara, Neji, and Itachi, crowded around her.

"Are you okay Sakura?" asked Haku.

"I…I…"

"Shh…it's okay Sakura." said Zabuza.

"No…I was…scared…I…couldn't…I couldn't…think…do any thing…"

"Sasori's an ass, yeah." said Deidara.

"I…dad…"

She trailed off and a few tears slid down her cheeks to land on her legs. When she looked up, her eyes were full of fear and pain.

"Your father?"

"He died…he fell from a rock cliff and hit his head. He drowned in the water. I was there…I watched him die…I couldn't save him…I…"

Sakura thrust her hands to her eyes and cried. All of the guys were looking at her with slightly shocked and understanding expressions. Gaara parted the group of people and pulled her into an embrace.

"It's okay Sakura."

Sakura instantly threw her arms around his neck and cried. She cried until there weren't any tears left. Then she wiped her eyes and looked at everyone. She smiled…a small tentative smile.

"Thank you all. I feel better now."

"Good." said Itachi.

Then they heard a strangled groan. Sasori was limping towards the group. Gaara had popped his leg out of place and Itachi and broken his nose. Neji…well, he broke three of his ribs. Sakura looked at the beaten boy and felt pity for him. She got up and walked to ward him. He stepped back from her.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you, but you have to stop moving."

He did, but he eyed her warily. She walked toward him, grabbed his leg, and jerked it quickly back into place. He screamed, but it didn't hurt so much after that. She quickly set his nose and requested that someone get some bandages. Deidara was the only one who would get them, so he did. She wrapped his torso and place a band aid on his nose.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because…it's not in me to let people suffer."

Sasori instantly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm an ass."

"It's okay. Just promise to stop being one okay."

"Okay."

Everyone just watched their exchange with amusement. Sakura had even reached the biggest ass in the world. Wow. That had to be some sort of miracle. After she finished wrapping him, she jumped up and ran to the pool, diving in. She popped back up a second later, her hair flowing down her back like liquid silk. A few of the guys drooled, but most of them rushed in after her. She swam to where Gaara was.

"Thank you…for that." she smiled at him awkwardly.

"No problem. He shouldn't have done that to you."

Sakura smiled and splashed him. She returned her splash and soon enough, the entire pool was involved in a splash fight and trying to dunk Sakura contest. Zabuza got a hold of her and lifted her out of the water. Every guy, gay and straight, watched as the water rolled off of her well toned body. It could turn any gay man straight to see that sight. Fortunately for Haku, it didn't turn Zabuza straight. He threw her into the water and she surfaced laughing. She climbed out of the pool and climbed the ladder to the low dive. She bounced a few times and flipped forward, her hair flying out. She gracefully flew into the water and resurfaced. The closest guy to her happened to be Itachi. She splashed him in the face and he attempted to grab her, but instead grabbed the ties to her top. Just as Sakura pulled away, the tie came undone. It a matter of second, she was exposed to the world. She quickly shielded her breasts and blushed deep crimson. Thankfully for her, nobody was in front of her.

"Gaara! Please come here!" she squeaked.

His quickly did so and tied her up again, this time using a knot. She turned to Itachi with a murderous stare. She swam to him, picked him up out of the water, and threw him, making a giant splash. Everyone gaped at her and she smiled.

"Now you know not to untie my top."

Sakura got out of the pool and wrapped her black fluffy towel around her. She dried her hands and watched her friends. Picking up her camera, she capture pictures of her friends when they weren't looking. Then she saw Gaara sitting by the side of the pool, dripping water. She had the urge to take a few pictures. However, on her fifth picture, he looked at her. She was caught. He walked over to her and smiled.

"Caught you."

"Yep." she smiled back.

"Are you having fun here?"

"Yes. I love this school." she smiled at him.

Gaara turned his attention to the group of people in the pool, but a few minutes later, Gaara stood.

"Wanna go get some food?"

"Yes! I'm starved! We can get some for everyone else too."

Sakura stood and followed Gaara. He was still dripping water, so she gave him her towel. When the reached the cafeteria on the third floor…it was locked!

"Shit! They must have gotten a break too." said Gaara.

"Hmm…it there a pay phone or anything?"

"Yes…but none of us have money."

"Speak for yourself."

Sakura walked into their room and grabbed her purse. She grabbed fifty cents and $100 bill and walked back into the hallway with Gaara. She waved the money.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Where did you get that?"

"Mom gave me some money." she smiled.

"Ummm…pizza's cool with me. I know what everyone likes so we can order a few pizza's"

After Sakura had called the pizza place, she and Gaara waited outside. She shifted closer to him when she got cold. A few minutes later, the pizza guy came, hit on Sakura, and was sent away without a tip. Sakura had six pizzas and a variety of drinks. Sakura could only guess at what Sasori liked. Gaara waited in the lobby while she fetched everyone. She stopped Sasori, seeing that he was in pain, and let him lean on her.

"I could only guess at what your favorite pizza is so I picked hamburger, olives, extra cheese, and a coke."

"Actually, that is my favorite pizza. Thank you. I'm sorry I'm such an ass. It was just the way I was raised I guess. My dad dumped me here, but before that he beat me and my mom. He ended up killing my sister before she turned two." there was a sadness in his eyes that reached into his soul.

"So that's why."

"Why what?"

"Why you act out of positive attention. I understand now. You could just try being a nice guy. That will get you more positive attention than you could imagine." Sakura smiled warmly at him and helped him sit on the bench in the lobby.

"Thank you…you're right, but first I'll have to get back on everyone's good side."

Sakura gave him a piece of pizza and dug in herself. Six pizzas later, they were all full and ready to sleep. Gaara walked with Sakura back to the room. She had wanted to leave the group early, so she had said goodnight. As they walked back to the room, he saw her shiver and pulled her close to his side. Sakura instantly warmed. When they entered the room, she grabbed her red pjs, changed in the bathroom, brushed her hair and teeth, and sat on her bed. She picked up her sketchbook. She wanted to draw Sasori. She did, but she drew Sasori the way she knew he was. When she was finished, she looked at the picture satisfied, and flipped to the next page. That's when she began to draw Gaara. He was in the shower, so she was alone. She drew him thinking and angry, but there was one picture that she couldn't get out of her mind. Gaara, seductively smiling, and wet with a towel on. She turned her back away from the bathroom and began to draw the picture. Just as she finished, she heard Gaara.

"That's a really good picture of me Sakura."

Sakura spun around to a dress and dried Gaara. How long had she been drawing him?

"I…erm…I…"

"You couldn't get the picture out of your head, so you drew me." he smiled at her.

Sakura quickly shut her sketch book and placed it on the table. He picked it up and flipped through the sketches. Three of them were of him. Sakura crawled under the covers, completely mortified that he had seen.

"Three Sakura? Do I intrigue you?"

Sakura groaned and he chuckled, shut off the light, and said goodnight. Tomrrow was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note: Well, it's now 4:38 AM. I've been up since 11 AM. I stayed up all night painstakingly pulling ideas out of my head, typing them, and now I'm going to post them. I hope you guys like the chapter. I wish I could have updated sooner. LOL! Reviews are welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7: Getting Closer

**IMPORTNAT AUTHOR'S NOTE!: I'M SO SORRY! My AOL software fucked up and I had to take it out and shit and that was at 3 AM and I had to get up at 9 AM cause I had an appointment. GAH! LOL!**

**Author's Note: Well, it seems like I only got a few hours of sleep. I fell asleep at 5:30AM and was woke up at 9AM. BOO! LOL! Oh well, I should be used to it now lol. Okay, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Dear God…please protect me…from your followers! (I own my creativity…DUH! LOL!)**

**Ch. 7: Getting Closer**

When Sakura woke, it was 3:30AM. They had gone to sleep at about 11PM. She silently got up and surveyed the room. Gaara was asleep. She grabbed her sketchbook and walked over to her laptop and scanner. She turned it on and signed onto the internet. Her mom was on so she started a conversation.

_**PunkMistressSakura: Hey mom! How have you been?**_

_**BlackWidow39: Hey hunny! Are you having fun? I've been fine. I just wired you a but more money okay.**_

**_PMS (AN: HEHE!): I'm fine mom. I love this school. I've made a lot of friends…and a few of them are girls lol. Thanks for the money. J_**

_**BW39: You're welcome sweetie. Have you found any nice guys friends? ;)**_

_**PMS: MOM!…yes!**_

_**BW39: Who? Is he cute?**_

_**PMS: OMG! They're gorgeous!**_

_**BW39:They're?**_

_**PMS: Four…Neji, Sasuke, Itachi, and Gaara. Sasuke and Itachi are brothers.**_

_**BW39: Pictures?**_

_**PMS: All I have are sketches. Open file share.**_

**_BW39: It's open. J_**

_**PMS: Hold on a sec.**_

Sakura quickly scanned the sketches of the four men. All four of them were partially naked. Sakura stopped Itachi's drawing just as she reached the pubic area.

_**BW39: Ooh…the first one's cute.**_

_**PMS: That's Neji. He's awesome.**_

_**BW39: Who is this dark broody looking boy?**_

_**PMS: That would be Sasuke. Hot isn't he?**_

_**BW39: Very cute. Do I want to know how you know this other's guys body details?**_

_**PMS:…He answered his door naked…**_

_**BW39: HAHA! That's funny! Oh wow…who is that yummy piece of man meat?**_

_**PMS: MOM! That's Gaara. I like him the most. He's my roommate. Gorgeous isn't he?**_

_**BW39: Yes…take him! LOL!**_

_**PMS: OMG! Mom I totally forgot to tell you! You'll never guess what books we're reading in Literature.**_

_**BW39: What???**_

_**PMS: Icha Icha! Everybody here loves them! Guess what else!**_

_**BW39: That's great! What?**_

_**PMS: There are going to be no teachers or staff here for three days! I'm in charge of the entire school!**_

_**BW39: WHAT?! Are you serious?!**_

_**PMS: Totally! Isn't that so cool!**_

_**BW39: That's great! But make sure that no hormone crazed teenage boys jump you.**_

_**PMS: Wow…that like the third time I've heard that. No worries, my roommate is a good boy and they other guys have seen what happens when you touch me.**_

_**BW39: Who did you beat up?**_

_**PMS: A redheaded boy named Sasori. He smacked my ass and later on had the never to call me a bitch and insult my friends.**_

_**BW39: Ouch. What was the worst part for him?**_

_**PMS: Probably when I stepped down on his nuts.**_

_**BW39: Damn…you're brutal hunny.**_

_**PMS: I know :P**_

_**BW: What time is it over there?**_

_**PMS: 4:30 AM**_

_**BW39: You need to get some sleep. I'll talk to you later hunny. Have a nice day tomorrow.**_

_**PMS: You too mom. Bye. I love you!**_

_**BW39: I love you too hunny.**_

_**BlackWidow39 has signed off on 4:31 AM.**_

Sakura looked at her computer and closed the IM box. She searched through her pictures and found the one of Gaara thinking. She smiled as she studied the picture.

'_In a way, he's beautiful and dear lord he's sexy. I wonder what he would look like without the towel?' **'Perv. If you're so curious, the next time he jumps out of the shower with a towel, grab it.'** 'I most certainly will not! He'd kill me…or have his way with me one.'_

Sakura smiled at her last thought and hooked her camera up to her laptop and uploaded her pictures. She'd show them to Azuma when he got back. She searched through the pictures, sorting them by person and day. She had a picture of Tsunade sleeping with her head on her desk and one when she woke up too. Sakura cringed at the memory. She had a picture of Shizune before she had her makeover and one after she did. She caught her unaware both times. She had pictures of all of her friends. Azuma, Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka, Anko, Jiraya, Kurenai, Sasuke, Neji, Itachi, Shikamaru, Kiba, Kankuro, Haku, Lee, Zabuza, Sasori, Deidara, Naruto, Shino, and Gaara. She shut her laptop off and closed it, standing. When she turned around, she bumped into a wall of rock hard muscle. Gaara's hands shot out to steady her.

"Gaara? Did I wake you?"

"No, I was already awake."

"You have trouble sleeping don't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Why?"

Gaara quickly released her shoulders and walked back toward his bed and sat down. It was so damn dark in the room that the only reason he knew she had sat down beside him, was the slight dip in the bed and the feel her hip against his.

"Gaara?"

"My mother died giving birth to me. For a long time my father blamed me. He had even tried to kill me in my sleep. As a reminder of what he'd done, he'd carved the love symbol into my forehead. He died shortly after and Kankuro and I were sent here and Temari was sent to AU. We've been here for about four years now. Almost all of the guys and girls that attend AU and FU have some type of past. Itachi and Sasuke's family was massacred by some random serial killer. Shino's parents died in a car accident. Ino is the same. Kiba's parents and sister died when their plane crashed last year. They were coming to visit him. Shikamaru's father left him and his mother when he was two. Last year she died from cancer. Naruto is an orphan, Iruka adopted him. Neji…well, Neji was never good enough for his father, so he ran and ended up here. Hinata is the same. Haku's mother was killed by his father and his father was killed by a drive by shooting. Zabuza was an urchin before Tsunade found him on the street and brought him here. Deidara's parents died when a bomb exploded in the building they worked in. Tenten was sexually and physically abused by her father. Her mother had walked out on them when she was five. You already know what happened to Sasori. Tsunade lost her husband about four years ago. Shizune was tortured as a child and she locked herself inside. Kakashi's friend's died in the war two years ago. He's an ex-army officer. Anko, was kidnapped and tortured for two years before they found her. Kurenai and Azuma recently lost their little girl. Gai and Lee have no past. Jiraya is a pervert. Nobody knows Orochimaru's past. He just turned up here one day."

By the time Gaara had finished telling her about everyone, she was crying. She flung her arms around his neck and cried.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because nobody should ever have to feel unloved. Nobody should have to suffer through abuse or abandonment."

"I didn't tell you so that you could cry. I told you so you can understand."

"I know…but it's sad."

Sakura wiped her eyes and stared at Gaara's face, via the light of a passing car. She leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips. He jumped back, startled.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that…"

She was silenced when he lips met hers. A soft velvet tongue brushed her lower lip and brought her back to reality. It was too soon, she had just met him. She disconnected their lips and stood.

"Gaara, I really like you, but it's too soon."

"I see…" he said halfheartedly.

"I really do like you…I just…it's too soon. I don't want to jump right into a relationship."

"Who said anything about a relationship?" his words were bitter and they stung.

"Oh…" she trailed off.

Gaara was mentally berating himself and she crawled back into the covers. She feigned sleep until she heard him lie back down. She let her tears fall from her eyes and her chest heaved as she tried to remain quiet.

'_All those sweet words…I thought her really liked me…how stupid can I be! He just used me to get…to get…'_

As her thoughts progressed, she cried harder, not caring if she made a slight whimpering sound. She got up and brushed her hair quickly. She walked out of their room and down the hall. It was about 6:30 and not one of the guys had bothered to shut their doors, but Sakura was too busy crying to notice. She had made her way to the pool room by the time she looked back up. She quickly rid herself of her bra and jumped into the cool water. She shivered slightly as she came up for air. Sakura dove under the water and stayed there for about a minute before resurfacing. She pulled herself out of the pool and walked over to the ladder for the high dive.

"I'm so tried of being afraid of something I love."

She began to climb the stairs, one-by-one, slowly until she reached the top. She walked to the edge of the dive and looked into the clear blue water. She jumped a few times and executed a perfect swan dive. When she came up out of the water, she laughed.

"I finally did it again!"

"Yes, you did."

Sakura whipped around hard enough to make her neck crack. Sasuke stood before her, in his black silk boxers. Sakura eyes grew wider when he jumped into the water and resurfaced beside her.

"Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying."

"Yes you were. I know because I was awake. I followed you down here."

"Stalker."

"I'm not a stalker…stop trying to change the subject."

Sakura looked into his dark eyes. Such a painful thing to accept…losing your family…how sad.

"Something just…happened. If I could change it I would, but I can't and it's my fault."

Sakura looked down at the water until she was forcefully pulled into a hug.

"What happened?"

"Just something happened…between me and Gaara. Nothing sexual or anything, just words…I wish he wouldn't have said."

Sakura was on the brink of tears again. She pulled herself from the pool and sat on one of the chairs. She felt Sasuke sit behind her. She leaned back into his warm chest. That sat there, him holding her, for about an hour. Then were interrupted when the door flew open and a boxer clad Itachi came towards them. Sakura sat up and Sasuke instantly let his arms drop.

"Emo-squirt, what's going on?"

"Sasuke followed me down here to make me feel better."

"What happened?"

"Sakura had a fight…"

"With my mom! My mom found out I loaned my dress to Shizune. She was mad and it made me feel bad, but everything's okay now."

Sakura smiled at him and noticed that Itachi's eyes were no longer on her face, but now on her breast. Just because she had a THO did not mean that he was free to look. Sakura jumped up and grabbed her bra and began to slip it on. The two boys watched as she turned her back and lifted her shirt. Her back was smooth and creamy. When her red bra was secured, she turned back around with a smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't want to get it totally soaked."

Sakura turned and began to walk back to her room. The two brother's just looked at her and then at each other.

"Doesn't she know that it's dangerous to do that it front of you Itachi?" asked Sasuke with a smirk.

"Why you little…Get back here!"

Sasuke ran out the door and passed Sakura.

"RUN!" he shouted.

When Sakura looked behind her, there was an angry Itachi running toward her. She giggled and ran, passing Sasuke and darted into her room. Gaara was awake and looking at her wet clothes while he heard screaming in the hall. Sakura was bent over hold her stomach and laughing. When she turned toward him however, the laughter faded and her eyes betrayed her hurt.

"Gaara."

She walked past him and grabbed some dry clothes. After she had changed into a tank top and some pajama pants and dried and brushed her hair, she came out of the bathroom. Gaara was standing in her way.

"Please…"

He grabbed her and pulled her against his body. She was trying to get out of his arms until he stilled her with a kiss. She wanted so bad to beat him over the head with something, but she also didn't want the kiss to stop. He soon broke the kiss and looked at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said the way it came out. I was an angry and hurt that you didn't want me…"

"I do want you…I just don't want to get into a relationship right now. Maybe after I get to know you better. I just met you and I'd like to go on a few dates before I do anything." she laughed and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"You knew too!"

"Well, you aren't exactly quiet and I don't sleep easily remember?"

"Oh yeah…anyway, I'll be back in about 30 minutes. Get everyone up and dressed for me please."

"Okay."

Sakura grabbed her purse and ran down the hall to the phone. It was going to be a long day. After Sakura made a few calls, she ran over to AU. As she entered the seemingly empty school, she walked into the office. No Dean, no teachers, students, or secretary. She smirked and walked toward the PA system.

"Temari, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata report to the office. I repeat, Temari, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata report to the office."

A few minutes later, the girls clad in tank tops and pajama pants walked into the office.

"Sakura! Guess what!" said Tenten.

"There are no teachers. They went away on 'meetings' for three days?" Sakura half-guessed.

"Boo you suck!" said Ino.

"What are you guys going to be doing in…35 minutes?" she asked as she looked at her watch.

"Hopefully finding some money to get some food." said Hinata.

"No worries about that. Get dressed…comfortably."

"The only thing we have over here are our uniforms and pjs." said Temari.

"Then come with me." Sakura smiled at them.

She pulled then across the street and up to her room. Sakura pulled out her heartogram shirt and arm covers and her dark blue jeans with chains on them and another underwear set. She into the bathroom and let the other girls rummage through her drawers and closet. After they had all changed, Sakura came out on the bathroom. She hair was silky and her make-up was back on. Tenten had put on a blue and green plaid mini-skirt with a green tank top that came a few inches below her breasts and blue arm covers. Hinata had on a KISS t-shirt and a black skirt that reached to her knees and black arm covers. Temari had on a dark purple skirt that stopped just above her knees and a purple tank top that stopped a few inches above her bellybutton, revealing a pierced navel.

"Oh that's hot Temari!" said Sakura.

"Thanks." she smiled.

"I feel left out. You are all wearing skirts." said Sakura.

She rummage through her drawer and pulled out a dark red mini-skirt with chains that stopped just below her ass and a short red tube top. She quickly changed and was whistled and hooted at by the girls. Sakura checked her make-up then let the other girls do theirs. She rummage through her closet and pulled out a fitted, red leather jacket. The sleeves were long, but the jacket was about as long as her shirt. She pulled out a pair of black boots that buckled up the side and reached her knee. As she finished buckling them, the other girls looked at her. She pulled out a pair of dark green platform boots that zipped up the side and reached mid-calf and handed them to Tenten. Then she pulled out a pair of black boots that zipped up both sides and reached mid-calf and handed them to Hinata. Then Sakura pulled out a pair of strappy purple heels and handed them to Temari. Only then did she notice that Ino hand not changed.

"Ino? What's wrong?"

"Do you have any bright colors? Like pink or yellow or orange?"

"Yeah, hold on a sec."

Sakura rummaged through her closet and pulled out a bright yellow mini-skirt and an amber colored shirt with amber colored arm covers.

"How's that?"

"Perfect! Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

While Ino changed, Sakura rummaged around for her orange strappy heels. When she found them she handed them to Ino, who had done her make up and brushed out her long blond hair. Sakura glanced at her watch and cursed.

"DAMN IT! We have five minutes to get the guys and get to the front lobby!"

"Let's go then!" said Temari.

They ran down the hall and bumped into all the guys.

"Is everyone here?" asked Sakura.

"Yep." said Gaara.

"Even Sasori, Deidara, Haku, Lee, and Zabuza?" asked Sakura.

"Yep." said Gaara.

"Good. Let's go!" screamed Sakura.

Sakura grabbed Gaara's hand, surprising Temari who looked at Kankuro.

"I'll explain later." he said.

When the reached the lobby, a man was standing there.

"I'm so sorry Joseph. I was loaning my friends some clothes." she smiled at him.

"It's alright Miss Haruno…"

"I insist you call me Sakura."

"Very well Sakura." he smiled at the girl. "The limo is this way."

"Limo?" asked Gaara.

"Yeah. I had to get to the mall somehow."

"Mall?" he groaned.

"Relax. Everybody is getting something out of this."

When they got in the limo, Sakura gave everyone a slice of pizza and a drink. Then she cranked up the rock music. Everyone rocked out until the got in the mall. She told Joey to be back by 9. Before the entered the mall, Sakura stopped everyone.

"I have hired a cleaning crew and cooks to keep the schools running smoothly. I am going to buy phones for each of your rooms so that if we plan on doing anything, everyone can be included. I'm also going to be buying clothes, shoes, and a mini-fridge. I also hired a DJ and a lighting crew for a dance tonight. I am also buying a kick ass sound system for Gaara's and my room. If anybody sees anything they want, get it cause I'm buying!"

There was a lot of whooping as the five girls linked arms and strut sexily into the mall. The group of guys walked behind them, enjoying the view of them swaying their hips. She girls squealed and began talking excitedly when they saw a guitar shop.

"I've always wanted to play guitar." said Temari.

"Same." said Tenten, Hinata, and Ino.

"I know how to play a guitar." said Sakura.

"No way." they said.

"Yes way!"

"Show us." said Ino.

Sakura walked up to the girl on duty and exchanged a few words before the girl smiled and nodded her heads. Her friends as well as some onlookers watched as she picked up a and began to play Sweet Child Of Mine by Guns N' Roses. ( I love that song) By the time she had finished, there was a large crowd applauding her. She smiled and waved at everyone before pushing through the crowd the her friends.

"You rock! Believe it!" said Naruto.

"Yeah, you're pretty talented with your hands." said Itachi, giving her a wink.

"Perv." said Sakura.

As the girls once again linked arms and laughed, walking ahead of the guys, they ran into Hot Topic. About an hour…okay two hours later, the five girls came out, loaded with shopping bags. The guys had sat in the food court, listening to the girls laugh. Now, they rushed forward to help with all the bags. There were three employees loaded down with boxes and bags that the guys relieved.

"What the hell did you buy?" asked Gaara.

"Oh clothes, make-up, jewelry, and shoes."

"Dear god…are you loaded or something?" asked Naruto a bit stupidly.

"Umm…yes." said Sakura. "Now, let's go get the sound system and stuff."

By the time they had finished shopping, everyone was loaded down with bags and boxes, laughing as they walked outside. Five people followed them with bags and boxes and were the first to relieve their load. Sakura had acquired a truck to carry their belongings. Sakura haled down the five guys who had helped and gave them each fifty bucks as well as fifty bucks for the girl who had helped them with the clothes. They thanked her and raced back to their posts. Everyone piled into the limo, laughing. They stopped and grabbed a bite to eat for going back to their schools. When they arrived, their thing had been put up and everything had been set up. Sakura ran to the gym and spoke with the DJ, who to Gaara's dismay was flirting with her. She flirted back a little and he put on Brain Bug (techno music). Sakura began dancing. The other girl joined in and they bumped and grinded together, unaware of the guys looking at them as they danced an laughed. The lights dimmed and the light crew turned on the laser lights that bumped to the music. The girls broke away from the group and grabbed at least two guys each. Ino grabbed Shikamaru and Shino, Tenten grabbed Neji and Kankuro, Temari grabbed Sasuke and Deidara, Hinata grabbed Kiba and Naruto, and Sakura grabbed Sasori, Gaara, and Itachi. (CHA! THREE! LOL!) Haku, Lee, and Zabuza danced beside Sakura and she laughed as Gaara danced in front of her, Itachi danced behind her, and Sasori, though he was in a little bit of pain, danced beside her. As the song Sakura had been waiting for began to play, she grabbed the five girls and ran to the middle of the floor. When Cherry Pie (LOVE THAT SONG) began to play, the girls got in the spots. They had practiced their dance in Hot Topic, which is why it had taken them so long. They began to move with the music, swaying their hips and moving their feet. By the end of the song, every guy was hornier than hell and they all cheered. The DJ put on a slow song and every guy that was left grabbed a partner. Gaara grabbed Sakura, Naruto grabbed Hinata, Neji grabbed Tenten, Shikamaru grabbed Ino, Sasuke grabbed Temari (That's right! I wanted to try a new pairing lol!), and Zabuza grabbed Haku. As they danced close, they talked, a few of them already kissing. Sure, they had known the girls for a long time, but they never thought they would get the chance to be with them…until Sakura came along. It took her two days to turn everything around. Gaara leaned forward, his breath hot on her ear.

"How do you do that?" he whispered.

"Uh…do-do what?" she stammered.

"Come here and turn everything around, make everyone friends, and hook everyone up." he whispered again, his lips drawing closer to her ear.

"I…uh…I…can't…think…with you…so close to…my ear." she groaned.

"That's okay, you don't need to think."

He nibbled on her ear and she felt her knees turn to jelly. How could he make her feel such delicious things. As he continued to nibble on her ear, her eyes glazed over and she shifted her body. She had to stop this before things got out of hand.

"Gaara…please stop."

"Why? I can see that you like it." he licked her ear again and she shivered.

"Gaara please." she had a desperate edge to her voice.

Gaara stop and looked at her. Her eyes had glazed over, but there was a sheen of tears in her eyes. He pushed her into the hall and made her sit on the bench.

"What's wrong? Why do you keep pushing me away?"

"I…I…don't." she finished lamely.

"Yes you do. In fact, that's all you've been doing all day. You've pushed me away. Now tell me what the hell I'm doing wrong."

Sakura's tears landed on her exposed legs. She looked up at him.

"Not here." She rasped and stood.

She pulled him towards their room. When the entered, Sakura pulled out the bag that she wouldn't let anyone see. She sat it on her bed and opened it. She pulled out one of the photo albums and sat next to Gaara. When she opened it, Gaara was greeted by a smiling, pink hair girl with big green eyes.

"Who's that?"

"Me. Funny huh. I had naturally pink hair. I was 12."

She turned the page and her eyes misted again, but she wouldn't let her tears fall. Gaara looked at the blue eyed, black haired man.

"That's my dad. It was a picture I took of him three days before he died."

Sakura turned the page to a woman who could very easily be Sakura's twin.

"That's my mom. Pretty isn't she?"

Gaara nodded and she turned the page. Gaara looked at a picture of Sakura with still pink hair.

"That's me when I was 16. It was taken the same day as my dad's."

She turned the page and looked at Sakura with a guy that looked almost like Sasuke, except his hair laid down and his eyes weren't full of secrets and pain.

"That's…Sai. We had been dating for a few weeks in that picture. I was 17."

Sakura once again turned the page and the new picture gripped Gaara's heart. Sakura was laying in a hospital bed, bruised and bloody. Her arm was in a sling and her left eye was swollen shut.

"I was in the hospital for two weeks."

"Why are you showing me this? How does this answer my question?"

Sakura sighed. She wanted to tell him. A few tears slid down her cheek.

"One night Sai and I went out to a party. My mom didn't want me to go, but I was too stupid to listen to her. The punch was spiked and I had drank a cup. When Sai was getting ready to take me home, he pulled me off into an empty room. He asked me to fuck him, thinking because I was buzzin' that I would. I told him no and be beat me up. I found out later that he'd done that to a lot of other girls. Told them he cared, that he wanted to be there for them, just to get into their pants. My case had been the worst. He had broken five of my ribs, my arm, my jaw, my leg, gave me a concussion, and very nearly killed me. The police said it was probably because I had fought back. He was never taken into custody and nobody knows where he is now."

"Sakura…I'm…I'm not like him." Gaara said.

"I know…it just scares me. I don't ever want to be hurt like that again. The physical pain was nothing…but the emotional pain…that's the worst thing ever. Physical pain goes away…but he scarred my soul."

Gaara drew her into his arms and pet her hair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"It's okay."

Sakura gave him a short kiss and stood. She rummage through her drawer for her purple skull short shorts and tank top. After she had changed and taken her make-up off, she discovered that Gaara was not in the room. She turned on her computer and wrote her mom.

_**Dear Mom,**_

_**Gaara made a move on me today. I liked it…a lot. I guess I was too afraid to let him in though. I pushed him away and then I ended up telling him about…Sai. I don't think he'll want me anymore after this. Now that he's knows my past if fucked up, he might not like me anymore. I don't think anyone will want me if they find out. Funny how that works huh? **_

_**Love,**_

_**Sakura**_

Sakura sent the e-mail and turned off the computer. She felt someone's hand grip her should and she jumped up.

"You're wrong. I still want you."

"Gaara?"

"No…try again precious."

Sakura eyes widened in horror and she began to cry.

"Why are you here?" she sobbed.

"I still want what you denied me. I'm coming back for you." the guy said.

"You can't have it. You can't have it SAI!" she screamed and whirled around.

He was gone. Sakura broke down in the middle of the floor crying. Gaara decided to walk in then and rushed to get her on her bed.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"H-he's here. He…he…was… in here."

"Who?"

"Sai." she whispered.

Sakura woke with a start. Tear were running down her face as he tried to shake her dream out of her head. Last night had been wonderful. She had danced with Gaara and then they had gone to bed. Her secret was still safe and Sai wasn't here. Sakura could almost laugh with joy. The nightmares still haunted her.

"Sakura?" asked Gaara.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" she sniffled.

"No, are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"Bad dream. It's nothing, go back to sleep."

"Do you even know what time it is?"

"No."

"It 2 PM."

"I better get up then."

Sakura got up and turned on their new sound system. The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus blasted through the speakers and she brushed her hair.

'_I have to wonder though. Is the dream a sign? Is he coming for me?'_

Fear gripped her heart and she grasped the brush roughly. No, she was fine. Sai is in Japan.

**Author's Note: Sorry all you Sai fans. He's the bad guy now. LOL. But you have to wonder…IS Sai in Japan? I wonder…but I won't tell. LOL! I hope you guys liked the chapter. Reviews are welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8: Don't You Fake It

**WARNING!: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE! IT IS VITAL TO THE STORY'S PLOT THOUGH! PLEASE SKIP THE RAPE PART IF IT MAKES YOU UNEASY!**

**Author's Note: Yes, I'm so evil! I keep the suspense going. How many of you are still wondering where Sai is? Is he alive? Is he right under her nose? Well, we'll soon find out. MWUHAHA!!! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: A secret admirer is a person who admires you from afar and you don't know who they are…My definition is a stalked with stationary! (I own my creativity…nothing else!)**

**Ch. 8: Don't You Fake It**

The next two days went as planned. Sakura called Shizune's cell the day before they were due to come back.

"Shizune?"

"Sakura? How are you?! Everything has gone smoothly right?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I'm good. Everybody is having a blast. How was your vacation?"

"Oh, it's been wonderful…Kakashi stop! On the phone you bear." Shizune giggled.

"So, you and Kakashi had a good time then?" Sakura giggled.

"Oh yes! This has been the best few days of my life!"

"I'm glad. When are you guys due back tomorrow?"

"Oh, about that…we are going to be staying for a few more days…"

"How many is a few?"

"Three…can you handle that?"

"Pfft. Everything is under control here." Sakura laughed.

"Thank you so much Sakura. Oh, we are expecting a new student to arrive today. Could you please have everyone greet him in their uniforms? His uniform is in the office and his name is Haru."

"Sure. What does he look like?"

"He's about 6'2, blond hair, green eyes. You'll know him. He kinda stands out. He just has one of those faces."

"Okay. Listen, if you need to get ahold of me the number is 555-0666."

"You got a phone?"

"Yes, in fact I bought one for all the rooms on the third floor, Zabuza's room, Deidara and Sasori's room, and Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari's room over at AU."

"You better give me the numbers."

"Okay. Kiba and Itachi's is 555-0661. Deidara and Sasori's is 555-0662. Neji and Shino's is 555-0663. Haku and Lee's is 555-0664. Zabuza's is 555-0665. Mine and Gaara's is 555-0666. Naruto and Shikamaru's is 555-0667. Kankuro and Sasuke's is 555-0668. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari's is 555-0669. Did you get them?"

"Yep. Thanks. Oh and Haru will be staying in Zabuza's room."

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know Shizune."

Sakura left the room and ran down to the office. She flipped on the PA system.

"Hey guys. Get into your uniforms and meet in the lobby for an announcement please. Thanks."

Sakura ran back up to her room and right into Gaara in his boxers. He grabbed her arms to steady her then quickly released her.

"G-Gaara…" Sakura trailed off as she looked at his sculpted body.

'_**Mmm…yummy. Let's jump him.'** 'Shut up! I'm not going to…maybe I should.'_

Without thinking, Sakura kissed Gaara. For once her need to feel him overpowered her need to stop herself. As she melted into the kiss, she felt herself being backed toward her bed. His tongue licked her bottom lip and she gladly allowed him entrance. His silky tongue caressed hers as she felt herself being lowered onto the bed. Her hands weaved through his hair and she was lost. However, before things progressed, Itachi bound into the room.

"Woah…sorry dude." Itachi looked at them.

"Damn it…" Sakura groaned and sat up.

"I think I'm going to go now." Sakura gave him a death glare.

"Yeah, I think you should. I have to get dressed now." said Sakura.

Itachi slowly back out of the room fully aware of the death glares he was receiving. He shut their door and ran to his room. Sakura stood and grabbed her uniform before walking into the bathroom and closing the door. Gaara stared after her, completely pissed.

'_I'm going to kick his ass!'_

Gaara stood and quickly dressed before walking down the hall to Itachi's room. Several screams of pain could be heard while Sakura changed. After she brushed her hair and redid her make-up, she slipped on her shoes and made her way to the office. She grabbed the new boy's ID and uniform and walked into the lobby. She quickly stepped onto one of the benches.

"Okay guys. The reason you had to change into your uniform was because we are expected to greet a new student by the name of Haru. Zabuza, he will be your roommate." Sakura could see Haku fuming a little when he heard the news. "Everyone one of you are expected to treat him with respect and kindness…unless he treats you badly. Haku, his paperwork said that he was straight, so you don't have to worry okay."

Haku blushed a little and offered Sakura his hand when she went to step down from the bench. After she was on the ground again, they heard the front doors open.

"Is this Fillmore University For Boys?"

"And one girl. I'm Sakura Haruno. Welcome to our school." she extended her hand, with the boy shook.

"It's a…pleasure to meet you." Sakura didn't like the look he was giving her.

"Let me introduce you to everyone. This is Zabuza, your roommate on the second floor. Haku, Lee, Kiba, Itachi, Kankuro, Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, Deidara, and Sasori."

Each guy made some movement of acknowledgement and Haru nodded back.

"Okay, here's the deal. At the moment I am in charge of the school because none of the teachers are present. They will not be back for another four days."

"Four days?" asked Gaara.

"When did that happen?" asked Neji.

"This morning. It seems that Shizune was having…too much fun with Kakashi. They decided to extend the trip."

"So there aren't any teachers at all?" asked Haru.

"Nope. Anything you need, just come and see me." Sakura smiled at him.

Sakura proceeded to give him a tour of the school…with every guy walking behind her enjoying the view. (I think she's starting to turn Zabuza, Haku, and Lee bi.) When the tour was done, she asked Zabuza to show Haru to their room. As she and Gaara walked toward their room, an uneasy feeling hung in the air.

"Sakura…I…"

"Gaara?"

"Did…I…take it too far?"

"What?"

"The kiss."

"What? I threw myself at you, not the other way around. The only thing I wish I had done differently was shutting the door." she laughed.

"Really? I can fix that."

Gaara pulled her against his chest and kiss her. The kiss was deep and delicious. Sakura's knees went weak and she turned to jelly. When he finally broke the kiss for a breath, they noticed that someone was watching them.

"Haru?" Sakura very nearly squeaked.

"I needed to ask you a question."

"Okay."

"Where do I get something to eat and can I go to sleep after I do."

"There is a cafeteria on each floor. I showed you yours. Yes, you can go to sleep after you eat. Zabuza will be with Haku all day anyway." she smiled at him.

"Thank you."

He walked down the hall and left Sakura with a very uneasy feeling.

"Something's not right about that guy."

"Gaara?"

"It's nothing. He just…makes me uneasy." Sakura pulled from his grasp and looked at him. She smiled.

"Is it because…he might get me instead of you?" she turned and ran.

Gaara ran after her and she laughed as they flew into their room. Gaara shut the door and locked it then tackled her. He was tickling her and her legs where flying all over the place. He had a rather nice view of her ass. However, while he was distracted by her ass, she had flipped him and straddled him.

"Ha, that's what you get for looking at my ass." she gloated.

"This is what you get for letting me."

He grabbed her hips and thrust up against her, sending a shock of pleasure racing through her. She moaned and attempted to get off him. He held her firmly in place and ground against her again.

"G-Gaara…I don't think…this is…a good…"

Just then, there was banging at the door. Sakura jumped and immediately took advantage to Gaara's distraction. She quickly stood and smoothed her skirt before answering her door. Kiba was standing there with a really pissed Naruto.

"What's wrong?"

"That new guy was talking about how he would like to fuck you! Believe it!" shouted Naruto.

"Okay…so?"

"We're the only ones who can say that damn it! He hasn't even been here that long!" shouted Naruto.

"I tried to stop him from coming down here." said Kiba.

"It's okay. Naruto, I promise you that if he tries to touch me he will be pulling back a bloody stump."

"I believe it! I've seen how much ass you can kick!" he said.

"Thanks. Now, go away. I was busy." Sakura laughed sheepishly.

"Busy huh? With Gaara?" Kiba teased and winked at her.

"No! What makes you think Gaara is in there?" she said incredulously.

"Cause I am." he said. She whirled around and glared at his smirking face. "I'll get you later for that." she hissed.

"I'm sure you will." said Gaara.

"Bye." said Kiba and he dragged Naruto with him.

Sakura quickly shut heir door and jumped on top of Gaara.

"You aren't the only one who can dish out punishment."

To prove her point, she ground her hips against his erect member. He groan and grabbed her hips.

"Ha! How do you like it?!" she beamed.

"I like it a lot. Do it again." he growled.

"Wha…"

Gaara flipped her so that she was under him.

"Don't ever tease me if you aren't going to finish what you start." he growled.

He had her hands above her head and she looked absolutely terrified. She moved her face into the crook of her arm, expecting a sting to grace her cheek. It never came. She opened her eyes and looked into Gaara's face.

"You've been hurt before haven't you?" he asked softly.

"…yes." she barely managed to whisper.

Se pulled her into an embrace and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay."

The next two days ran smoothly. Sakura and Gaara had stared dating, Ino and Shikamaru had started dating, Tenten and Neji had started dating, and Hinata and Naruto started dating. Much to everyone's amazement, Temari and Sasuke had just deiced to be friends. Sakura picked up her hair brush and brushed out her hair. She pulled out a black miniskirt and black tank top that stopped just above her bellybutton. She quickly changed, deciding not to wear make-up. She pulled on her buckle boots, kissed Gaara, and announced that she was going on a walk.

"Do you want to come?"

"No. I have to help Itachi with something."

"Okay. I'm going to take the phone. Call me if you need anything."

Sakura walked out of the room. She always stayed close to the buildings of the school, but today that proved to be dangerous. Sakura was roughly pulled into the alley behind the gym. She fought as she was roughly pushed against the wall of the school. She fought tooth and nail until her hands were roughly pinned above her.

"Did you miss me Sakura?"

"Haru? What the hell do you want? Let me down!" she tried to kick him, but he was quick to pin her legs.

"My you've grown feisty and you're so much more beautiful and desirable than you were a couple of years ago. I much rather take you now." he smirked, it was sickening.

Sakura eyes widened and she began to fight harder against him. He held her tighter, bruising her wrists.

"Sai? How did you find me?!" she whispered, still fighting against him.

"I had to get the only girl who ever got away."

He ran his tongue over her lips and let his free hand roam to her breasts. Bile rose in her throat but she swallowed it. Sakura twisted her body painfully and managed to knee him in the nuts. He let go of her arms and she ran, dialing Itachi's room number as she did. She heard it ring, but dropped the phone when she was tackled.

"Hello?…Hello?"

"HELP! HELP!" Sakura continued to fight off Sai who had ripped off his wig and taken out his contacts.

"Sakura! SAKURA WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Outside the gym…" There were more muffled screams then the line went dead. Itachi quickly closed the phone and began running down the hall

"What's going on?" asked Gaara.

"Sakura's in trouble. She's outside the gym."

As they ran down the hall, they called for all the guys to come with them. They might be too late already.

Sakura kicked Sai in the face and jumped up, sliding into a fighting stance.

"You want to try to take what's mine, go right ahead asshole!"

Over the next few minutes, Sakura was involved in a very bloody fight, most of the blood hers. She was damn good…but he was better. He finally wrestled her to the ground, parting her legs and ran his hand down the inside of her thighs. Sakura was crying as he slipped past her panties and rubbed her clit with his thumb. Sakura screamed out, wanting him to stop, but he didn't. Instead, he unzipped his pants, revealing his erect member. Sakura screamed and fought against him. He ripped her panties off and thrust his member into her, ripping her open and taking her virginity. Sakura screamed in pain and her nails dug into her hand. The blood trickled into her hair as Sai continued to rip her apart. Sakura screamed until her throat was raw. Sakura shut her eyes and cried, only when she felt him pulled off her did she force her eyes open. Temari had ahold of him and Hinata was beating the holy shit out of him. Try as he might to fight against her grip, Temari was stronger. Tenten rushed to Sakura, helping her to stand. A small trickle of blood flowed down her legs and Tenten knew that they had arrived too late. Sakura tried to move, but she winced in pain.

"Just sit on the grass…"

"What the hell happened?!" screamed Haku.

"Haru beat her up." Tenten said.

Shikamaru relieved Temari of the guy and the guys all took turns beating him up until Gaara noticed the small trickle of blood flowing from between her legs. His eyes flashed fire and he grabbed Sai.

"You want to hurt Sakura, let's see how you like it."

He threw Sai on the ground, placed his foot between his should blades, grabbed his arms, and broke them. He also proceeded to break his nose, jaw, hands, and legs. By the time he was finished, Sai was a bloody mass who had passed out from the pain. When the cops arrived there, they asked Sakura a few question and left, taking Sai with them. After he healed, he was going to be spending a longtime in jail. The paramedics took care of Sakura. The had looked at his bloody records to see if he had any diseases and he didn't, much to Sakura's relief. A shirk asked her a few question's like:

_**Do you blame yourself?**_

_**Are you going to stop having contact with the opposite sex?**_

_**Did you like it?**_

All of which she said no to and almost slapped the woman when she asked the last question. When she was finally allowed to get up, she walked over to Gaara.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"For what?" she said in a hoarse voice.

"I should have gone with you."

He pulled her into his arms and held her there. She sobbed into his chest and finally managed to give him a small kiss.

"It's okay, you were there when I needed you. In fact, everyone was. I'm thankful to everyone of you."

Sakura had been beaten pretty bad and when she walked, it was with a limp. Partially because of the pain in her vagina as well as the pain in her legs. Gaara help her up the stairs and helped her into some clean clothes. He turned his back while she slipped on some underwear and a pair of short shorts. When she had finally laid down in the bed, he crawled beside her.

"Are you okay?"

"It's…it's not the first time."

"What?" Gaara propped himself up on his elbow.

"He's beaten me up before."

"He has? How do you know him?"

Sakura got up and limped to her closet, grabbing her photo album. She flipped to the picture of her and Sai.

"You had pink hair?"

"It's my natural color."

"Oh…who's that?"

"Haru…er…Sai. That was taken when we were 17."

Sakura turned the page and Gaara saw the pictures of her in the hospital.

"He really beat the hell out of you. Why?"

"I wouldn't sleep with him…I wasn't the only girl he had done that to."

"Sakura…"

"No, wait. This time me did less damage. Last time, he had broken five of my ribs, my arm, my jaw, my leg, gave me a concussion, and very nearly killed me. I was so weak then. I promised myself that if he ever came back, I'd beat him. In a way I did. Although he got what he wanted, he didn't get away with it."

Sakura shut the album and there was a knock at the door. When Gaara answered it, all of her friends were trying to crowd into the room.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" asked Sasori.

"A little." Sakura lied.

Only Gaara, Haku, and Tenten had noticed the blood between her legs. Haku looked at her and nodding, knowing that she didn't want anything said. She assured everyone that she was fine and that she just needed some sleep. When everyone left, she did fall asleep. She knew the next few months would be difficult. She'd be going to therapy and acting liked notice had happened. It was going to be tedious, but she was going to do it.

**Author's Note: Drama! So much drama! I hope you guys liked the chapter. Remember, I always put things like this in here for a reason.**


	9. Chapter 9: Trust

**Author's Note: Well, that last chapter was a bit…graphic, but it's crucial to the story. It all about trust people. LOL! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: In awe I watched the waxing moon ride across the zenith of the heavens like an ambered chariot towards the ebony void of infinite space wherein the tethered bells of Jupiter and Mars hang forever festooned in their orbital majesty. And as I looked at all this, I thought…I must put a roof on the lavatory. LOL! (I don't own the quote of characters.)**

**Ch. 9: Trust**

Over the next few moths, Sakura had gotten over the incident through therapy and a lot of love from her friends and Gaara. Tenten had talked to her about what her father had done to her and made her realize that their probably wasn't anything she could do. The teachers had never learn of what happened, just that Haru beat Sakura up. The rest of her friends had eventually realized that she'd more than a little hurt. She and Gaara had grown closer through the incident. He proved to Sakura that he would have her no matter what. It wasn't her fault that she had been taken against her will. Sakura had slowly come to realize that she loved him. He was always there for her. She only hoped Gaara felt the same way. They were laying on her bed, listening to music, while he stroked her hair.

"Gaara?"

"Hm." they both had their eyes closed.

"If I told you I loved you, what would you say?"

"…that I love you too. Why?"

"Would you be telling the truth?"

"Yes. I don't like to lie Sakura, you know that." Gaara propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her. "What's on your mind?"

"I…have something I want to tell you."

"Okay."

"I…I…trust you…" she trailed off and could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"I trust you too."

"No…wait…I trust you…with my heart…because I…love you."

"I love you too." he kissed her deeply.

All rational thought was lost as she melted into the kiss. If she wasn't standing, she'd fall over. Gaara hadn't kiss her for tow months, respecting the fact that she wasn't ready. But she was now…God was she ready. She nipped at his bottom lip and he allowed her access. Her tongue fought against his for dominance. He broken the kiss and sucked on her collarbone. Sakura squirmed and moaned low in her throat. Gaara could do delicious things to her body.

'_**So, you're finally ready to want him?'** 'Yes. I'm ready…for all of him.'_

Her inner self looked completely shocked and then smirked.

'_**I knew you couldn't resist doing it with him.'** 'Shut up and enjoy it.'_

Gaara gently fondled her breasts through her tank top. Sakura moaned and bit her lip. She sat up all of the sudden.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We forgot the door again."

She smiled and got up to close the door. On her way back to the bed, she walked slow, removing each piece of her clothing. It was so sensuous that Gaara had to swallow twice to clear his throat. She continued to walk toward him, pulled her hair out of the scrunchy and tossing it on the floor. Gaara could feel his erection straining at his pants, begging to be let out of it prison. Sakura grabbed his hands and pulled him up. She slowly pushed his shirt up, revealing hard muscle and creamy skin that was oft to the touch. She latched onto his nipples and bit it teasingly, causing him to draw in an air of breath. She pulled the shirt all the way off and tossed it into a random corner. She slowly unbuttoned his jeans, her fingers caressing him through his jeans. He thrust his hips forward, wanting more of her delicate caresses. The zipper echoed through out the silent room and Gaara realized that he had stopped breathing. With achingly slow movements, she rid him of his pants and boxers. When he finally snapped out of his shock, he grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure? Is this what you want?"

"Yes…why?"

"I had only meant to kiss you. I was afraid that if we took it took far…you'd tense up on me."

"Don't worry about that. I trust you, remember?"

Sakura lips crashed on his and she molded the front of her body against his. He loved the way her nipples hardened when they brushed up against his flesh. Sakura broke the kiss and circled around him, pressing her front against his back. She licked between his shoulders blades and grabbed his ass. The combination of the two had his shivering and his member twitched in anticipation. Her hands slide around to his belly, sliding lower, lower, and then back up to his nipples. It was pure torture. He spun around, pulling her against him, and kiss her. It was long and deep and spoke of things to come. His hand slid down to her breast and he tweaked her tight nipple, causing her to moan and thrust into his hand. He trailed kisses from her throat to the valley between her breasts, then tenderly began to nibble on her nipple. Sakura shivered and arched into his mouth. She loved the way his velvet tongue slid over her flesh, causing waves of desire to rush over her. She never wanted it to stop, but she wanted more. She tentatively pushed his free hand down to her moist folds. Her played with her mound of curls before slipping a digit between her lips and fingering her clit. She cried out and arched against him. He gently laid her on the bed, still fingering her clit and sucking on her nipple. Sakura stopped his onslaught, stood, and pushed him onto the bed. She straddled him, her back towards his face, and took his member into her mouth. There was a sharp intake of air before a low moan rose from his throat. Her tongue circled the head of his member and she tasted the pre-cum that pearled on the tip at her touch. Sakura slowly lowered her mouth, taking all of him in and setting a medium pace. She didn't want him to cum before they got to have sex. Sakura screamed into his member as Gaara's tongue slipped between her folds and moved across her clit. It was enough to drive any girl insane. He pushed back toward the probing tongue and moaned as it hit her spot again. Sure, Sakura had played his herself before, but nothing felt as good as Gaara's tongue. Sakura moaned again and again as he continued. Then, he slipped his tongue into her wet opening. Sakura went rigid. Gaara was about to pull his tongue away when she cried out and her legs began to shake. His tongue was greeted with a flow of juices that he lapped up. He loved her taste. Sakura was panting and shaking slightly as he sat up and moved her onto the bed.

"Are you sure?"

Unable to say anything, she merely nodded her head. Gaara slipped the head of his member into her, making her cry out in ecstasy. His movements became bolder and he slowly pushed him self all the way into her. She locked her legs around his waist and delighted in the feel of him slipping deeper into her. The new position allowed him more access to her. She cried out as he set a slow pace. Sakura's breathing soon began erratic and her nails dug into his back.

"Gaara…fuck me…faster…harder…" she hissed.

Her moans escalated to near screams as he picked up pace, slamming into her tight opening. Sakura met him thrust for thrust, reaching out for the pleasure she had experienced earlier. Her muscled convulsed and tightened around his member as she cried out, biting his shoulder. Gaara released in her and collapsed onto her ample chest. As they tried to calm their breathing, Sakura smiled. She had finally gotten past her barrier.

"Gaara…I love you and that was…amazing."

"I love you too and I agree."

His kissed her and pulled his spent member out of her. He plopped down beside her and pulled her satin sheets over them. Her hair was a mess and she was slightly sweaty, but she looked so beautiful to him. She was his now. _His_ Sakura. He gave her a kiss before they fell asleep. They were woke an hour later when they heard Temari pound at their door.

"Sakura! SAKURA! GET YOUR ASS UP! THAT'S IT! I HAVE A KEY AND I AM COMING IN!"

Sakura jumped up, attempting to get dressed, but had to settle for grabbing Gaara's sheet as the girl burst into the room. Shock registered on her face and her eyes were huge as saucers.

"You just had sex." she smirked.

"Temari…" said Sakura.

"You just had sex." she said in a sing-song voice.

"Temari…" Sakura growled.

It was too late though, Temari ran down the hall screaming at the top of her lungs.

"SAKURA AND GAARA DID IT! I REPEAT! DID IT!"

Sakura slammed her door shut, completely mortified that her friend did that. Sakura had only been joking the day she had told Temari that if she and Gaara ever had sex, she could scream it at the top of her lungs. Gaara looked at her, his cheeks tinted red.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Last week I told Temari that if you and I ever had sex…she could scream it at the top of her lungs."

"What?!"

"I didn't think we were going to be doing anything for a while and I was only joking." she blushed furiously.

There was more banging at her door and she could here several of her friends.

"Did you guys really do it? Man you are so lucky." said Itachi.

Sakura was completely and utterly mortified. She looked at Gaara then at the floor.

"Are you ashamed of what we did?" he asked.

"What?! No!" she said.

"Prove it."

"How?"

"I don't know. Think of something daring and not normal for you."

Sakura smirked she stood and let the sheet fall to the ground. Gaara thought that she was going to have sex with him again and his member twitched. However, when she threw the door open, he was shocked.

"Excuse me! You guys are so rude! I am trying to give him a late birthday present and you're interrupting!"

Sakura stood their in all the naked glory. Every single one of their mouths hit the floor and she turned and shut the door. So many perverted thoughts ran through everyone's head. She turned toward Gaara, who's jaw had unhinged.

"Did that prove it?"

He nodded and looked at her again. She smiled and walked toward him, climbing under the covers. It was going to be one hell of a late birthday present. Sakura would make sure of that.

**Author's Note: Ack! It's a ridiculously short chapter. I think this is my shortest story besides PURESMUTT. This was the last chapter. Wow…they are getting shorter and shorter. I will be working on my next story soon. Review are welcome! I will be posting a letter of thanks and the summary to my next story. **


	10. TY Note and Preview Of Next Story

**I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my fic and those who will in the future. It really means a lot to me that you'd take time to read my writing. Again, thank you so much. It's really appreciated.**

**Audrey Rose -**

**Preview of next story:**

**Title: Transformation**

**Description: Sakura transfers to a new school. What happens when she gets there? And why does she change her image? SakuraxGaara. AU, OOC, rated for language and future lemons. **

**Pairings: GaaxSaku, slight/implied ItaxSaku**

**Rating: M for language, lemons, and some form of violence…there is always one.**


End file.
